Time Twister
by supersoc7
Summary: Best friends in 2005, Jessica and Carmen,get transported to Tulsa, where they meet the greasers. I know this has been done before, but beleive this one is original! You never know what might happen. Please read and reveiw. JessicaDally CarmenJohnny
1. playing on the grass

This is my first fan fic! I'm so excited That I finally figured out how to put it on here! Review please!Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders, though I wish I did!

chapter 1

"Nooooooooo! Don't go in there! Get out now!" I find myself yelling once again to my t.v. screen. "You know, we're sitting here yelling at a movie. It's not like they can hear us," my best friend Carmen reminded me.

"Yeah, I know but I wish I could help them!"

"We already know the ending, we've seen it like ten times in like four days!" We of course were watching one of the best movies ever made "The Outsiders". We read the book at school and then watched the movie. We were instantly hooked! My favorite character is Dally and Carmen's is Johnny. We also both agree that Sodapop is cute and that you have no choice but to love Two-Bit!

"Jessica, Carmen's mom is here!" my mom yelled down the stairs at us.

"Okay, Bye Carmen. Call me latter okay?"

"Yeah. I will. Can I please take home the movie for just one night?"

"No! It's mine go get your own!Get get outta here! You make my stomach sick! HHHHUUUUUHHHHHHAAAA"

"See ya latter!" she said laughing at me. See that was a quote from The Outsiders. We do that alot.

I started to watch the movie again when my brother,Brad,(we call him Pitty.Don't ask why) came down and interuped Dally's line. "Hey, be quite would ya?"

"Oh my god! Your turning into a greaser!" He told me.

"Why don't ya do somethin'?" he said quoting a Britney Spears song.

"You are so strange!" I retorted.

"I'm strange? At least I can't repeat every line from The Outsiders!" he coldly responded.

"Fine then I'll go watch it in my room!" So I went upstairs to begin the movie. I called Cardmen and she had boughten the movie for herself. So we watched it together over the phone.I skipped to my favorite part. Well actually it is kindda the beginning of the movie. When Ponyboy and Johnny met up with Dally before going to a movie.

All of a sudden our power went out and I couldn't see anything. When the lights came back on my room looked diffent, but oddly familiar. Then Carmen appeared next to me and I finely figured out were I was. We were in the movie! "What the hell happened?"Carmen asked me. She looked really scared. I felt bad for her.She didn't realize yet. She can be kinda slow sometimes.

"Did I say you could play on my grass?" a man's voice asked us.

"What?" I asked as I looked up. OMG! Standing in front of us was Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade, and Ponyboy Curtis.

"Your Dallas Winston aren't you?" Carmen asked him. I glared at her because I knew that she knew the answer.

"I've heard about you. You have a police record longer than your...well its long." I cooly responded. I knew he was proud of his record.

"Yeah. Whats your name?" he asked as I stood up.

"I'm Jessica Salverson and this is Carmen Clarkson." Apparently they didn't think that we were from like from the future you could say. Luckily had worn my greaser clothes today and so had Carmen.(OMG! Maybe Pitty was right. I am a greaser!) I had on a white wife-beater and a cut of jean skirt. Carmen was wearing a t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it and an old pair of jeans.

"Were are y'all headed?" Ponyboy asked us.

"Thats what we were just discussing," I told him. Why wasn't Carmen saying anything?

"On the ground?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, well uh, I fell and then she tripped over me. We don't usually lay on the ground," I explained.

"Well, Dally said coming over to me and putting his arm around me, how would you lovely ladies like to go to the drive-in with us for a movie?"

"That would be great!" Carmen exclaimed. Finally she talks, I thought. Then I realized why she was being so quiet. She was staring at Johnny! She totally loves him! I couldn't help but smiling.

"The skys getting dark. Lets go,"Dally said.

"Come on. lets go." Johnny said. Wow, he finally spoke. He had been quiet too. A match made in heaven!

When we got settled into our seats I noticed Cherry and Marcia come and sit in front of us. Five minutes later I realized that Dally hadn't hit on Cherry. I knew that me and Carmen were thinking the same thing, because we both looked at each other and we smiled.We were thinking the same exact thing. We changed it! We saved Johnny and Dally! I couldn't have been happier if Dally kissed me! Actually that might help!

After the movie We went to Buck Merril's place and were talking and having a good time when Tim Shepard came up and started talking to Dally. "Hey, I know you slashed my tires!" Tim angrily told Dally.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it! I don't even have a blade on me! You can check!" That for some reason really got to

Tim and well lets just say that they took it outside and Dally got a black eye, but that was it. It was a fair fight. No weapons just fist.

Dally went into a bedroom to get some sleep, so it was just me, Carmen, Pony, and Johnny sitting at a table having a wonderful time. I was facing the door when a guy came sneeking up behind Johnny. I was the only one who saw him and he put his finger over his mouth as if to tell me not to say anything. The guy was Keith"Two-Bit"Matthews, the wisecracker of the gang. he put his hands on Johnny's shoulder and yelled "boo"! It scared Johnny to death. I felt so bad for him. "Who are these? Your great grandmothers?" Two-Bit jokingly asked, have a beer it'll settle your nerves." he told Johnny.What are you two doing hanging around with these greasers?"

"We met them on our way to the movie and they went with us." Johnny said.

"So where do y'all live?" Ponyboy asked us.

"Well, no where really. We are floaters staying here and there, kinda like Dally. We used to live in Boston, but that didn't work out to well, so here we are," I totally dishonetly explained.

"Cool, cool so where are ya'll staying now?" Two-Bit asked.

"We're not quite sure, we don't really have anywhere to go,"Carmen said.

"You can stay at my house. I got two brothers Darry and Sodapop. I'll have to ask Darry,but I'm sure he'll say yes,"Pony offered.

"Who wouldn't say yes to you two beautiful ladies?" Two-Bit so kindly added.

"Oh, thankyou you are so sweet Two-Bit!"I exclaimed.

"Hey are you trying to pick up on my girl?" Dally asked. That made me smile.

"Where'd you come from?" Two-Bit asked Dally.

"I got into a fight with Tim Shepard tonight. I was just trying to get some sleep." Dally explainded

We should get going. It's close to my curfew. I don't want Dally to kick my face in," Ponyboy said.

"Come on. Lets go," Johnny said to Carmen. He is extremly quiet.

We finally got to Johnny's house and all the way from the street we could hear his parents arguing. I felt even badder for him now. The wind blew a top hat over and Two-Bit put it on. "You are one crazy dude Two-Bit!" Ponyboy exclaimed.

"Where y'all goin'?"Two-Bit asked.

"Home" Ponyboy and Johnny responded.

"See ya later!" Two-Bit yelled over his shoulder.

"Bye," everyone yelled in unison.

"I'm gonna head back to Buck's. See ya latter. Bye babe!" Dally said. He called me babe! Wow!

"I hate it when my folks fight," Johnny said, lets go to the lot." We all ran to the lot and sat up against a seat from a car. We could hear Johnny's parents arguing still. It got to him, I could tell. "Ponyboy? You know that soc we saw tomight? The one with the girls who came and sat in front of us, with the rings?" Well he is the one who beat me up," Johnny said and he started to get kindda choked up about it. "Is that how you got your scar?"Carmen asked.

"Yeah, it is,"Pony answered for him.

Johnny started crying and that got the rest of us choked up and then Johnny said something that made us all cry,"There's gotta be a place without greasers or socs. With people, just people."

"Its like that in the country. I miss going out there with my folks. The country..."Ponyboy trailed off.

"Ponyboy, wake up," Johnny said shaking Pony to wake him up. Me and Carmen are already awake.

"What time is it?" Pony asked.

"I don't know. We fell asleep too," Johnny told him.

"What is Darry gonna say?"

"I'm gonna stay here all night."

"Okay. If you get cold come up to my house." Ponyboy said.

"Okay."

We went with Pony to his house and we saw Darry in the window talking on the phone. He hung up and we went in.

"Where the hell have you been?Do you know what time it is? Its two o'clock in the morning kiddo.

"Where ya been Pony?" Sodapop asked.

And who are they?" Dally said to Ponyboy.

"This is Jessica Salverson and Carmen Clarkson. We met them on the way to the movie and they went with us. Jessica with Dally and Carmen with Johnny. We were with Johnny and fell asleep in the lot."

"You fell asleep? I had no idea where you were and I couldn't call the cops because they would put you two in a boys' home so fast it would make head spin!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot! Thats all I ever hear from you."

"Don't yell he's back and..."

"I'm sick and tired of you standing up for him!"

"Hey, don't yell at him!" Ponyboy yelled at Darry.

Darry turned around and pushed Ponyboy so hard that Pony fell over. Pony got up and ran out of the house as Darry said,"Ponyboy I didn't mean to!"

We were just standing there witnising the exact seen from the movie in utter shock. We both couldn't beleive that we just saw that happen! After Pony ran out we stayed there to see what we would have to do. Darry was still standing in the doorway staring after Ponyboy who ran to the lot to most likely get Johnny. "Darry, don't worry. He'll cool off and come right back." Soda said.

"I am so sure," Carmen said under her breath.

"He will remember," I said trying to silently remind her that the socs aren't after them anymore.

"Why would he come back? He thinks that I hate him!" Darry said. He was on the verge of tears. Man,I thought, theese are some pretty emotional guys!

"So are y'all from here?" Soda asked us. He sure is cute.

"Not originally, but we moved here a few months ago," I again lied.

"So where do you live?" Darry asked getting in on the interrogation.

"We are drifters. No set living situation. Like Dally," Carmen explained.

Do you wanna stay here?" Soda asked.

Finally a question we could honestly answer aside from our names. "That would be great!" I exclaimed

"Cool" Soda said. Did I mention that he was so cute?


	2. rumble!

Hey!Hey!Hey! Hope you like chapter 2!

diclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, though I do own an American Idol kaoroke machine!Chapter 2

The next day was a blur. I don't think we did anything,but I'm not quite sure. Apparently, there was going to be a rumble in a few days and that thought scared me. That night I was worried about the rumble so I didn't get much sleep. I woke up earlier than ever. I went outside and there was Ponyboy standing there watching the sun rise.

"Boy that was sure pretty," I said," it's like the mist is what makes it pretty. All gold and silver. I wish it could stay that way."

"Nothing gold can stay."

"Huh?"

"Natures first green is gold.

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leafs a flower,

But only so an hour.

So leaf subsides to leaf.

So eden sank to greif.

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay." Ponyboy recited.

"Where'd you learn that. Thats what I meant."

"Robert Frost wrote it. I always remembered it because I never quite knew what it meant."

Then we went inside to cook breakfast. Well not really cook, more like get out of the fridge. It was chocolate cake of course. No eggs today. Today was Friday. That meant that the rumble was only one day away. That thought made me really scared.

We went to the drive-in for another movie. Cherry and Marcia were there again. That was not a good thing. They were alone. Cherry was sitting were Dally was only two nights ago. "You're in my seat," Dally told her.

"Leave us alone." He began to say something when Cherry quickly added,"be nice and leave us alone!"

"I'm never nice," Dally told her.

"Come on Dal,"Johnny urged.

"Just get out of my seat," Dally instructed her.

"GET LOST HOOD!" Cherry yelled at him.

"Sorry, I I didn't know. Didn't know that you had a problem,"he paused and then said," with yelling in my face!"

"Leave her alone Dal!" Johnny said.

"What did you just say to me?" Dally asked.

"You heard me."

"What did you say to me you little shit? Wiseass." He went and sat behind Cherry, but then left her alone.

"Jessica,lets go get some popcorn. Anyone want anything?" Dally asked.

"Yeah. Get Johnny something too. I'm buying," Two-Bit said.

After we left Cherry turned around to Johnny and said,"Thank you so much. He had me scared to death."

"Sure didn't show it. Don't nobody talk to Dally like that."

"From what I see you do," Marcia said to Johnny.

That night we went to the park and played some football. I actually scored a touchdown! It was pretty rough, though. It was tackle for everyone but me and Carmen. None of the guys wanted to hurt us. Kindda sweet right? Well actually it helped our teams. Dally, Johnny, Ponyboy, Two-

Bit and me were on one team and Darry, Steve, Soda, and and Carmen were the other team. My team won seven to five. I scored two out of seventouchdowns. Darry's team always left me open, so I was an easy score.(no not that way. you know what I mean.) Dally played quarterback and the rest of us just did whatever we needed to do. Darry was quarterback and over threw it alot because he likes to show off his muscles. It actually might have cost them the game. Show-off. I did get tackled once. It was Dally and I didn't even have the ball. It was really funny. Johnny was scared of the ball. Not really, but he just kindda tryed to stay out of the way and not get hurt. None of them would have even tackled him though. They would never do anything to hurt him. He is their pet. Couldn't get along with out him. Dally especially loved him and looked out for him. Crazy for Johnny to stay out of trouble. Johnny is the only thing that Dally ever loved. Oh so sweet.

Today we did absolutely nothing. We all just wanted to stay home and get ready for the rumble. For some reason Carmen wanted to fight but they wouldn't let her. Darry's exact words were,"Now why the hell would you want to do that? You could get hurt or worse killed. Flex," so she did and," your not even very strong. I think that your crazy kiddo."

"Hey, Johnny and Ponyboy aren't any stronger than I am. No effence guy," she said to them.

"None taken," Johnny said smiling," me and Pony here'll budy up and go after one guy together. that way our chances are better. Where is Ponyboy anyway?" He was in the bathroom looking in the mirror rubbing his chin.

"Soda, when did you start shaving?"

"When I was fifteen."

"When did Darry?"

"When he was thirteen,why? Thinking about growing a beard for the rumble?" He was playing poker with Steve and Steve was throwing all of the cards into Soda's lap and Soda had a dollar bill behind his ear.

"Should sendthat into Readers Digest. I hear they pay alot of money for funny stuff." Pony said,"why do you like fights Soda?"

"Its a contest. Like a drag race of something."

"I wanna beat those socs. I wanna beat their faces in," Steve added.

"Darry why do you like to fight?" Pony asked.

"He likes to show off his muscle!" Soda joked.

"I'll show 'em off on you little buddy, you get any mouthier."

"I don't like fights. no one can really win. All that happens is that people get hurt or worse killed!" I said, stating my opinion.

"Nice to remind us of that right before we have to go fight!" Dally said.

I'm sorry Dal. I just wanted to get my two-bits in!"

"Hey, that's my job!"Two-Bit said.

"Lets go get those socs!" Darry yelled as they all ran out of the house and did gymnastics off of the porch.

"Hey, We'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere stay here. Don't even as much as stick your noses out of the door until we show up okay? Don't be worried. We'll all be fine. Just stay here though. Don't want any socs to come and try to take you two away from us! " Dally said.

"Be carefull. Hey you go kick some soc ass!" I yelled to as he began running down the street to catch up with them.All the way down the street we could here Steve yell,"Ain't nobody gonna call the fuzz in this neighborhood. They know better than that!" Then he started to cackle.

"He is so weird," Carmen said.

"I know. Come on. We can't miss the fight!" I said. And we began walking down the street as the socs pulled up in the lot. Ugh, I thought, they're all driving mustangs. What nerve that must take! Darry and a soc began to circle around each other and then the soc took the first punch. The rumble had begun. Pony and Johnny had taken hold of a little one and were getting him pretty good. Dally was taking guys out left and right and Darry knocked a soc unconcious. Then almost as soon as it began it was over. The socs ran. We won! "We better get back," Carmen reminded me. We ran back to the Curtis' house and like one minute later here come the greasers.

"Here come the hobos," I said to Carmen as soon as they walked in the door.

"Ha!Ha! Very funny,"Darry said.

"We won! Yeah we chased those socs right out of our neighborhood!" Soda yelled. To celebrate we got out two brand new chocolate cakes and beer out of the fridge.

We only have enough for everyone to have two equal sized pieces," I informed them.

"Okay Mom," Two-Bit said.

"Hey, be nice now!" Dally defended me.

"Okay, fine we can be the caretakers here. We can cook and wash your clothes!" I offered.

"Seriously?" Darry asked.

"What? Yeah, sure unless you want us to get jobs," Carmen said in a sarcastic tone.

"That would help us so much!" Darry told us enthusiastically.

"Seriously? Which one? Jobs or house work?" I asked.

"House work. If we are gonna let you live here that would great. Would help us so much! I could work more or hang out more with my kid brothers."

"Hey! I ain't no kid!" Soda said.

"Are you sure you can have enough room for us here?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, we can make it work," Darry said.

"If not they can stay with me at Buck's," Dally offered," or if you start to miss me, you can come on up."

"I'm sure I will," I said.

"Man, I ain't goin' home tonight. My folks are fighting again and I don't want to get in the middle of it," Johnny said.

"You come and stay at my house,Johnny Cade," Two-Bit commanded him.

"Okay. Thanks Two-Bit."

"You know,the only clothes that we have are the ones that we are wearing," I told Darry the next morning.

"Well its Sunday so I don't have to work today and we need to get you two a bed and what not so you can go shopping then," Darry informed us,"now we can't afford the most expensive clothes but I know of a place that you can get really cheap, new clothes. And since they're cheap it means you can get a lot!"

"Sounds good to us!" I exclaimed. These guys are so great. I know that Darry,Soda, and Pony have a hard enough time with just themselves, but they are letting us into their home and being so generous with what little they have. I love it here! Being a greaser isn't so bad!

"So Darry where are we going?" I asked as we were in his car on the way to go shopping.

"Well first we are going to go and buy you two a bed and sheets and what not then we are going to Nobbies for some clothes," Darry enthusiastically told us. Me and Carmen looked at eachother and she said what we were both thinking,"Isn't Nobbies like a party store?"

"No not here. Maybe it is in Boston but here it is a discount clothing store," Darry said.

When we got to the mattress store,I don't know its name but is was totally weird. It was nothing like the stores we have today. It was actually pretty cool though. Like early Brady Bunch. We got a totally cheap but comfortable double sized bed. We fit with some room to spare. It was so nice. We also bought some really cool sheets. It was all purple and silky. And yet so cheap! Then we headed over to Nobbies. By this time all of the gang was with us and we were having a great time. At Nobbies the guys helped us pick out clothes and goofed off. Two-Bit actually put a dress on! It was so funny! We got plenty of clothes to last for a long time, as long as we don't grow. Nobbies was such a cool store!

"Look, Carmen Daisy Dukes!" I told her.

"Wow! I would never wear that!" she asked.

"Thats fine for you, but I am!"

"Woh! Look at this one right here!" Dally yelled to everyone and no one at the same time. I had on the Daisy Dukes and a babydoll t-shirt. I guess I did look pretty good.Then Carmen came out of her dressing room wearing a really,really short skirt and a little tank top.

"These two are quite a pair now aren't they?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, they sure are. Johnny and Dally better be careful 'cause these two could have anyone they wanted," Two-Bit said. What none of them new it that Dally and Johnny really are what we always wanted.


	3. boyfriend girlfriend

Come on people! reveiw please! Flames are welcome. : )

diclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Susie Hinton does.

Chapter 3

"They don't have to worry about anything. We aren't going anywhere," I said as I went over to Dally and he put his arm around my waist as the rest of the gang's converstion moved on.

"Johnny how would you feel if Carmen left you for a soc?" Dally asked.

"Oh, don't even ask that question!" Carmen yelled from her dressing room. When she came out of her dressing room she was now wearing a pair of black jeans, a plain brown t-shirt, and a jean jacket.

"Looky here. Now this is what I am going to be wearing. No Daisy Duke's for me!" Carmen said.

"That is fine for you but I perfer to mix it up with a little bit of everything. A little bit country and a little bit rock&roll! " I exclaimed. I love clothes and I absolutely love to shop! Today was alot of fun.

The next day I really wanted to dance. I don't know why but, I got a fever and the only prescritption is some dancing!

"Hey Dal?"

"Yeah?"

"Are there any good dance clubs here in town? I asked.

"Yeah theres one called The Muse. It's really cool. Why? Do you wanna go there tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun don't you think?"

"Whatever you wanna do honey," Dally responded. He is so sweet. Wait, since when is Dallas Winston sweet?

Tonight is going to be so much fun. It is not like a salsa club so we can wear whatever we want. But the better we look the more fun it will be. I am wearing a black leather skirt and a silky black top with a scooping neckline. Carmen is wearing a purple suede skirt and a pink wife-beater. When we walked out of our room here was everyones reaction:

Dally:Holy crap! You look amazing!

Johnny: Wow! That sure is tuff!

Darry:Well now, you two be careful!

Two-Bit: I am so jealous! (directed towards Johnny and Dally)

Ponyboy: he didn't say anything. Just looked. He was quiet. I wonder why.

Steve: OOOOOOWWWWWW!

Sodapop: You look really great!

I guess we looked pretty good! Everyones reaction made us so much more confident. I was on top of the world. Little did I know that my night was about to get alot better!

Chapter 16

The Muse was so cool. It was very mod, well mod for the sixties. They played the coolest music and everyone there was dancing like crazy. It was the one place where greasers and socs didn't bother each other. It was the hottest place to be. While there I realized something. Me and Carmen had forgoten about the movie. It was all real now. None of this had happened in the movie. We knew all the greasers from our time spent with them, not the movie or book.

We found a spot toward the edge of the floor, by the d.j. and bar. Dally and Johnny were actually pretty good dancers. I would give Dally some moves to do and I could see Carmen doing the same for Johnny. When they played slow songs it was like we were all back in junior high and would wait to be asked or looking for someone to ask to dance with you. We also danced like that too. Girls hand on shoulders or around the neck and guys on the lower back. Sometimes you would see a guy drop his hands a little lower and the girl would either slap him or would let it go.When we danced it was like we were the only two there. Everyone else just faded into the background. During the fast songs we would talk to and dance with Carmen and Johnny, but for the slow songs it was only us. We talked and laughed and we had a lot of fun. Then Dally did what I had been waiting for from the begginning. During the last slow dance of the night, he kissed me!

At the Muse we danced so hard and were up so late that Carmen and I didn't wake up until one o'clock the next day. When we got up the only ones there were Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

"Where's Johnny?" Carmen asked.

"We haven't seen him all day. I'm sure he's fine though," Two-Bit informed us.

"What about Dally?" I asked as I ate my breakfast of chocolate cake.

"He's been calling like every half hour waiting for you wake up," Ponyboy said.

"Dude, he really likes you. He's never been this crazy about anyone," Two-Bit said.

"Should I call him? Whats the number?"

"We don't have the number sparky, and Dally should be calling again in like five minutes," Two-Bit told me.

Just as Two-Bit said, five minutes later Dally called. I answered it and he was so funny he said,"Hey nice of you to join the world sleepyhead!" I truly never thought I would hear him say sleepyhead! What Two-Bit said really is true.

"Yeah,yeah. So what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just hang out around here or something."

"Cool. I'll be over in about ten, fifteen minutes."

"What'd Dal have to say?" Two-Bit asked.

"He's coming over. He'll be here in like fifteen minutes." I informend them.

Just as soon as I got that sentence out Johnny came running through the front door. He looked beat up.

"What happened?" Carmen asked. We all were really worried that he had gotten beaten up by some socs again. "The old man was hitting me again. I think I like it better that way though. At least he knows I'm there," Johnny said.

"Oh,Johnny you are staying at my house. I'm not letting you go back there. None of us are. You better go clean up before Dallas gets here. He'll go kill your father if he sees this,"Two-Bits said.

"Yeah good idea. Don't want Dally to get in no trouble.

As soon as Johnny got into the shower Dally walked into the house.

"Hey Dal! Whats going on?" I asked.

"Not much. Whats hanging in here?"Dally asked.

"You wanna see whats hangin'?"Two-Bit asked. That made us all laugh hysterically. Carmen was drinking acoke and she spit it out all over the table.

"Woh! I never seen that happen before!"Two-Bit exclaimed.

"I am so sorry! Did I ruin anything?"She asked.

"Just todays newpaper," Pony said.

"Jessica and I'll go get another one," Dally volunteered.

"Yeah, lets go babe. See ya'll later!" I said as Dal and I walked out of the house.

"So where do we stand?" Dally asked me.

"Like what do you mean? Boyfriend and girlfriend wise?"

"Well yeah. 'Cause I'm your boyfriend if you want me to be."

"Yeah I do. So your my boyfriend?"

"Thats the consensus."

"I like that," I said as Dally came over and took my hand. We walked all the way to the Dingo like that.

"Hey Soda, here come the hobos,"Steve said as we walked up to them,"look at them. It's crazy. They're moving along so fast. Lovebirds." Steve finished.

"Oh, shush your face! And I said that hobo line the other night. You better wathc it!" I told him.

"Anyone wanna buy a windsheild wiper?" Dally asked taking one off of the counter.

"Hey, come on Dal!" Steve pleaded.

"Just give 'em the paper,"Soda said.

"Thankyou," Dally said as Steve handed over the newspaper and Dally coughed up the money. After we left Dally told me,"I have a surprise for you. Come on this way," he instructed me. He covered my eyes and we had a long way to go so it was hard to walk for both of us.

"Okay, we're here," he said as he uncovered my eyes. "Wow,"I said"this is so beautiful."

We were at a beautiful lake with a waterfall in the middle of a little forest. "Are we gonna go swimming?" I asked.

"Thats kindda the point!" Dally jokingly said to me.

"CANNINBALLLLL!" he yelled so he jumped into the water. After he surfaced he said," come on and get in. It feels nice." I jumped in and he was right it wasn't to cold and it wasn't to warm. Just right.

"God, you're right it feels perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, just like you,"Dally said.

"Oh, you're too sweet!" I responded. Then he came over to me and kissed me. It was so sweet that he did this for me. Well he didn't really do anything, he brought me here though. Then all of a sudden I realized that i was wearing a white baby-doll t-shirt and I was all wet. I knew that Dally could see my pink bra! Oh well I thought. Its not like he can see anything that I don't care if he sees,you know what I mean? After a water fight and some swimming races Dally came up and kissed me again. This one was the longest ever and I never wanted it to end when all of sudden Dally pulled away.

"We better be getting back," he said.


	4. Dangerous ol' Dally

Hey thanks for all the reveiws! I'm really glad you all like it! Sophie, I never thought of adding that, but I will definetly find a way to include it! And to tell you the truth, I never really thought of including that before!

Chapter 4

"What am I going to do? I'm all wet and I definitely don't want Two-Bit to see my bra!" I said as we got out of the lake.

"Here take my jacket. Put it on to cover yourself up. We'll be drier by the time we get back to the house. So, did you have fun?" Dally asked. I went up and kissed him. "I take that as a yes!"Dally said happily. We began our way back to the Curtis'. Both extremely wet but yet extremely happy.

We got to the house with the newspaper and somewhat dryer. "Hey took you long enough. Are you wet?" Two-Bit asked us.

"No we're not I'm just very oily!" I responded jokingly.

"We went for a little swim over at the lake," Dally told everyone.

"Heres some towels," Johnny said as he handed us each a dry towel. "Thank you,"I said," I'm gonna go dry off and change my clothes." I went into me and Carmen's room and dried off and put on my Daisy Duke's and a pink t-shirt with a design on it on. When I went back out to the living room "Where'd Carmen and Johnny go?" I asked.

"They went to see a movie. Like on a date or somthin'," Two-Bit told me.

"Well, I have to say its about time he took some action. Its been like what, a week, and he still hadn't done anything. I on the other hand will not waste any time," Dally said.

"Yeah, Dal maybe a little to fast. You know what I mean?" Pony asked.

"Pony we always know what you mean," Dally retorted.

"Faster than some, but not to fast for me," I said as I sat down next to Dally on the couch.

"I think y'all may end up going to far to fast," Two-Bit said.

I glared at him and said,"Do you know what he means," I askedDally, " I know what he means.I would never do that! No one could convince me to either. I'm not a slut!"

"I'm sorry. I know, just watch out for Dal ok?"

"If he does try anything he won't be walking without crutches for a month,if you get what I'm saying."

"Firey! Just the way I like 'em," Dally said as he leaned into me pretending to make a move. I stopped with my mouth, you know what I mean! "Thats fine too!" Dally said.

"Dal your still wet!" I said because I didn't realize that before,"don't you have any clothes to change into?"

"No, but I'm fine. Won't get sick or anything."

"All righty then," I said.

Sorry, this ones kind of short, but I had another part and it was really stupid so I decided to just leave it out!


	5. Marco Polo

Hey! Keep reading! I usually won't update twice in a day, but the last chapter was kindda short, so I decided to be nice to y'all and add another! Your welcome:)

disclaimer: (which I forgot on the last chap. Opps) I don't own the Outsiders. I do own Jessica and Carmen, though. They are all mine. ( Oh, wow that ended up sounding a little creepy:(

Chapter 5

"It is so hot today!" Ponyboy said as we sat in the kitchen wondering what we could do today to beat the heat. Everyone was home today because Darry, Soda, and Steve all have the day off.

"We could go swimming at the lake," Soda suggested.

"Wheres the lake?" Carmen asked.

"It's in the middle of the woods over by my house," Two-Bit told her. I knew where it was because that is where Dally had taken me.

"That's a good idea little buddy!" Darry said to Sodapop.

"Lets go in like half an hour, so everyone has time to get ready," Darry said. so everyone went home to get ready.

Carmen had a pink and magenta Hawaiian print swimsuit and I has one that was white with mult-colored hearts on it. I put mine on under a pair of shorts and a tie die t-shirt.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and I was ready to go. Dally was still there.

"Hey,babe. You wanna come with me to Buck's to get my stuff?" Dally asked me.

"Yeah, sure." And then we left and began the walk to Buck's. It wasn't to far, but in this heat it was a terrible walk.

"Uhhh, I don't think I can take it any longer in this heat!" I exclaimed to Dally. "I mean Buck's isn't even in sight!"

"Come on. I'll race ya'. Buck's has really good air conditioning! Its really cold in there!" Dal urged me.

"Okay. Last one there's dog crap!" I yelled as I took off running down the street.

I beat Dally to Buck's by like ten feet because of my head start. "Ha! I won!" I said after we were in Dally's air conditioned room.

"Yeah, you did. Good job babe! but am I really dog crap?" He asked.

"Well there is one way to redeem yourself." I said.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I think you know the answer." And then he kissed me.

" Yep, that is the answer to everything!So wheres your suit?" I asked.

"It is right here. So that was the answer?" he asked as he took out a pair of navy blue and Carolina blue Hawaiian trunks.

" Yeah,it was.Is there anything else that you need?" I asked.

"I don't have anything else for the beach. Whats in your bag?"

"Oh, just your standard. Beach towels, sun screen, sunglasses"

"Come on. Lets go," Dally said.

"You mean that walk for like five minutes of coolness and then back into the sun? I asked.

"Quite your gabbin'! he said as we began the walk to the Curtis' house.

When we got back everyone was there waiting for us.

"Finally! Lets go!"Two-Bit exclaimed as we walked in the door.

We left right away.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Carmen said when we got to the lake. She was the only one who hadn't been there yet.

"It is isn't it? You should see it at sunset. The colors are so pretty,"Ponyboy said to her. Everyone was taking off their real clothes so we were all in our swimsuits.

"Mickey swim trunks, Two-Bit? I asked. He was wearing red trunks with Mikey on the left leg.

"You know it!" he said as he jumped into the lake. "OH! It feels so good! It is sooooooooo cold!"

We all jumped in at like the exact same time and it created a huge splash. It was hard to surface because there were eight of ustrying to do it at the same time. I got bumped at least three times before I got to the top.

"Jeez! Y'all about killed me!" Two-Bit said,"that was the biggest wave I have ever seen!"

"Oh God, it feels so good!" Darry said.

We swam around and then Steve suggested that we play Marco Polo. "Who's it?" Soda asked.

"How should we chose?" Johnny asked.

"I'll spin around and whoever I point at is it.Okay?"Soda asked.

"Yeah. That works," Darry said. So he did it and he ended up pointing at Ponyboy. "Pony's it!" Soda yelled.

Pony closed his eyes and we all ran around trying not to get tagged.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!" We all yelled in response.

"POLO! Oh, wait, thats not right, I mean MARCO!"

"POLO!" At this point Two-Bit was following Pony and mocking him. It was so funny! All of a sudden Pony turned around and ran right into Two-Bit."Hey, I got you!"Pony yelled. Now it was Two-Bit's turn and he was it FOREVER! We all eventually got out of the lake and he was running around in the water looking for us. We all spread out on the shore and ran around so the sound would travel as if we were still in the water. Finally Two-Bit got fed and said," I give up!" and then he opened his eyes and found none of us even in the water. "Hey, now that is so unfair!" He bent down and scooped up a handful of sand and mud from the bottom of the lake and threw it at Darry.

"Oh no he did not!" Darry yelled as he ran into the water and picked up mud to throw at Two-Bit but when he threw it Two-Bit ducked and it hit Steve right in the face. Steve threw some and he has really bad aim so it hit Johnny in the stomach. Now it was an all out mud war! Me and Carmen were sitting on our beach towels when somehow mud hit me in the face. That was it! Now everyone was involved and mud was flying everywhere! We were all covered in mud,but luckily we were in a body of water. One time when Dally got hit in the chest he clutched his heart and pretended to die. Then he hit the water and I went over to save him. "Don't die!" I said," don't die on me now!"

He opened his eyes and spat out water,"What happened?" he asked.

Everyone cracked up and we all began to wash all the mud off of us. Two-Bit had it the worst though, but it was only because he started it.

"That was so much fun! It sure helped me relax and forget about work!" Darry said after we had all packed up and were leaving.

"Yeah, that was fun! The best part thought was Two-Bit playing Marco Polo all by himself!" Soda said.

"Yeah,yeah. Ha!Ha! Very funny!",Two-Bit responded," But y'all better watch out 'cause gonna get each and everyone of you back in a different way, when you least expect it!"

my my. You got me scared to death! What, what am I gonna do now Jessica? This guys making me shake!" Dally said.

I don't know Dal, but we better watch out. I think he means business!"

"This girl is deep! Shes right, I am serious. Y'all better watch your backs." Two-Bit told us.


	6. I love you, you idiot!

Hey! Thanks again for the reviews! Now, this chapter has a situation from one of my favorite t.v. shows. Can you figure out what its from! (I did tweak it a little to go with the story, though!)

disclaimer: For the umpteenth time I don't own the Outsiders. (Why do they keep making me say that?)

Chapter 6

"I have a special dinner planed for us tonight," Dally told me the next day.

"Really? How come?" I asked.

"I just wanted to do something special for you," he proudly told me.

"Okay, where are we going."

"I can't tell you yet. That is for me to know and you to find out."

I pondered that thought like all day! I just couldn't figure out where he was taking me and why. Six o'clock couldn't come soon enough. But it finally came and I was ready. Dally had told me that it was fancy so I needed to dress up. I was wearing a white peasant dress with platform sandals. Dally showed up and he was wearing a blue button down shirt and black pants.

"Wow! Where'd you get those clothes? I asked .

"They're Buck's. He let me borrow them for the night. Wow you look amazing!" He exclaimed," we better get going." Dally added.

"And where'd you get the car?" I asked when we got outside. Sitting in the drive way was a convertible.

"It's Buck's too," Dal told me.

"Mama Lacona's? Wow this is really nice! How can you afford this?" I asked as we walked in and saw the elegant setting.

"I got it covered. Don't worry 'bout it."

To eat I got chicken Alfredo and Dally got the lasagna. Half way through the meal we swichted so we could both try each. We got a piece of cheescake to share for dessert.

After we were finished with dinner and were on the way home he said," I've got a surprise for you,"

"Really? Another one? Where is it?"

"Its right here," Dally said as we pulled up to a junk yard.

"This is a junk yard," I said.

"I know, just come on," he said as he led me into the big heaping pile of trash.

"Here it is," Dally said as stood next to an unfinished car.

" I'm making it for you. I started with the frame and the windsheild and seats got put in yesterday. Do you like it?"

I went up and kissed him because I was speachless.

"Come on lets get in," Dally said. He opended the drivers door and it fell off.

"We'll fix that,"he told me.

"No,no. I like it that way!" I told him. I got in and he went around to the other side and he was afraid to open the door so he hopped over it to get in.

"Man, look at the stars. The sky is so clear," he said as I lay down against him to look up at the sky.

"We're having one of those moments," I said.

"What moments?" Dally asked.

"One of those moments when things are so perfect it kind of makes you sad because it will never be this perfect again." I explained.

"So I'm depressing you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You're weird!" Then he turned to me and looked in my eyes and said,"Jessica, I love you." I didn't say anything and that made him mad." Jessica aren't you supposed to say something?"

The reason I wasn't saying anything was because I was about to cry, and I can't talk when I cry. When Dally saw that he wiped a tear from my face and I said it, " I love you, too!"

Have you figured it out yet? If you have please review with the answer. And everyone remember to stay gold!


	7. annoyinng, obnoxious teenagers

I know I said I won't update twice in one day, but I have to go to a retreat tommorow for confirmation, and it lasts all day. So I won't get a chance to update againd until Sunday, and I really like this part! I hope you do too! And thank you again for all reveiws! Urnotsethcohen, thats funny that Jess and Carmen remind you of you and your friend! (Hmm. I wonder why? He!He!)

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders... yada, yada, yada. You know the drill!

Chapter 7

The next day we went to a carnival that was in town for a few days. It was a double date with me and Dally and Johnny and Carmen. They had some really fun rides but it was in the sixties, remember, so nothing like they are today.

There was a ferris wheel, bumper cars, fun house, tunnel of love, a mini roller coaster, swings that fly around, and a merry-go-round. They didn't have to many rides but they had a ton of games! It was so much fun. When we got there we couldn't decide what to do first. We finally decided on the ferris wheel. Johnny and Carmen went in one and me and Dally were in the one below theirs.

"It is such a nice day today!" I said as the ride began.

"It sure is." Dally replied

"Hey, um. I love you. I wouln't want to go out with anyone else. I just wanted you to know that," I said.

"Works of me!" Dally responded he put his arm around me and we kissed. We spent the rest of the ride in silence. Sometimes silence can be beautiful.

"Lets go through the fun house!" Johnny suggested.

"Honey, thats for little kids!" Carmen told him.

"I know. Thats the fun of it."

"Come on," Dal said.

We were about to get on when the lady in charge of it said," Hey, wait a minute you four! You are all to big. You're not allowed."

Dally getting really serious simply said,"I'm allowed anywhere I want!" The lady got kindda scared and reluctantly let us through. We had to crawl on a rope over a ball pit and then climb up a wall with a rope. Next was over to a hall of punching bags you had to hit to get through. And last you has to walk on a beam to get down to the slide to exit. Johnny fell off the beam and his foot got stuck between the bars. We had a heck of a time getting him out of there, let me tell ya'!

"Where to next?" Carmen asked.

"Lets save the tunnel of love for last,"I suggested.

"Yeah, thats a good idea. How about the bumper cars?" Johnny asked.

"Last one there has to buy lunch!" Dally said as we all took off to the bumper cars. Carmen was last. She was so close to passing Johnny, but she had a bad start.

We all drove our own cars so we could chase eachother. Our cars started really close to eachothers and I said to Dally ," I'm gonna gitcha!"

"This is war!" Dally yelled. It was! We hit eachother so hard! Carmen got me like six times and I got Dally too many times to count! He hit me once really hard. He got scared that he had hurt me, but I was fine. Johnny, Carmen, and I all teamed up and got Dally from three sides! It was so funny! Johnny got me once right in fornt and for a few seconds neither of us could break free and were stuck together!

"Well, that was quite an experience!" Johnny said while we were headed to the merry-go-round.

"That was awesome!" I said.

I rode a pink horse, Dally rode a donkey, Carmen a zebra, and Johnny roda a lion. They were all four together so we goofed off the entire time. Dally actually got of his donkey and ran around the platform, you know in between the horses. It was so funny. I thought they were gonna stop it and kick us off, but they let us finish.

"I can't beleive you did that!" Carmen exclaimed while we were eating the hamburgers she had boughten for all of us.

"I can. He would do anything! Ol' Dal here isn't afraid of anyone!" Johnny said. Dally put him in a head lock and moved his fist as to hit Johnny in the head and went," ckkk"

"Come on Dal'."

"I don't know Johnny. Whos ready to tackle the swings! "

On the swings we were all,"I'm flying!" and "Wohhoo!" and "Weeeeee"! We are so obnoxious! If I was someone here with there little kids I would hate us! We knew we were annoying all the adults around and that just made us even more annoying! We were gonna go on the roller coaster but it was for six year olds and Dally's legs wouldn't fit so we went over to the tunnel of love.

OHH! Whats gonna happen know! I know, but guess what? You have to wait until Sunday! Ha!Ha! Suckas!


	8. Tunnel of love

Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't update today, but I just got home from the retreat and it was AWESOME! It made me feel full and really close to my friends. And as y'all are my fanfiction friends, I thought I'd be nice to ya's(Chester!) and update. Hope you like.

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but right now I'm really liking this Dr.Pepper!

Chapter 8

The tunnel of love is a water ride. Every couple has their own boat. Johnny and Carmen were in the boat in front of us. They began making out as soon as their boat took off. Wow, I dindn't even know they had kissed! We haven't had a serious one-on-one conversation since we got here.

The boats moved real slow and went trough a dark place with really romantic music playing. Me and Dally were making out when the lady behind us yelled," Hey, I've got a two eight year old kids back here and they don't need to be seeing this!"

"Hey, this is a tunned of love, smarty! Plus they don't need to look at us!" I retorted.

"What we do is none of your buisness, bitch!" Dally yelled at her. Wow, he was mean!

"I'll call the cops if you keep this up!" The lady yelled back.

"Oh my,my! You got me scared to death! W-what am I gonna do now Jess? This girls making me shake!"

"Yeah I don't know Dal. And what could the cops do about anything?"

The lady didn't know how to respond to that so she just gave up.

"Now, where were we?" I asked.

"I think we were right here," Dally said as he leaned in and we resumed kissing. The ride was over way to fast! It was so crazy!

"Lets play some games!" Johnny said as we were standing outside the tunnel of love. We were all really happy after that ride!

"Yeah! Lets go play the one were you have to knock over the coke bottles!" Dally said.

"Three games please," Dally said to the person running the game. He hit all the bottles down on the first try.

"Wow! You're really good at this, Dally!"Carmen said.

"You know it! Jess, which prize do you want?"

"I want the gorrila!" I said. It looked exactly like the one I had at home,in Iowa.

"Thanks babe," I exclaimed as he gave it to me. Then I kissed him.

"Here Johhny. You can have my other two games. Win Carmen somethin' pretty,'' Dally said. Johnny won on the second game and Carmen got the white bunny rabbit.

"Do we wanna go to the drive in for a movie?" Carmen asked. We all agreed on going after one more ride through the tunnel of love. When the ride was over Dally said,"The skys gettin' dark. Lets go." Just like the first time we met them.

"Come on," Johnny said to Carmen so he took her hand and Dally put his arm around my waist.

LO

LO

LO

LOVE

LO

LO

LO

I'M TALKING BOUT LOVE! (I love this song!)

I like this part! It's probally one of my favorites! Please reveiw! Love ya! Mwah: )


	9. cute and innocent

Yesterday I forgot to tell y'all that we saw a really cute guy and he looked a lot like Johnny! He was so cute! Hope you like Chappie nine. It has more about Carmen and Johnny in this part!

disclaimer: I don't own the Out siders, S.E Hinton does. But as of like fifteen minutes ago I own a new pair of Kswiss and birkenstocks! Yeah me!

Chapter 9

I don't really know what the movie was about. It was some kind of beach movie, you know they put everything in those. Dally and me were making out the whole time. I didn't actually hear what Johnny and Carmen talked about but here is what Carmen told me in her play by play later that night:

Carmen: I didn't know that was possible! (about me and Dal at the movie)

Johnny: I know! Can they even breath? Hey, um Ijustwant you to know that,I really like you.

Carmen: I really like you to. I have had more fun in these two weeks with you than I ever have before.

Johnny: Me too. You know, I've never had a girlfriend before. I've always been too shy and I don't think anyones actually been interested me before.

Carmen: Shut up! Don't say that about yourself! Who wouldn't think you are so cute!

Johnny: Yeah, sure. I'm cute and innocent!

Carmen: So what? It's a good thing you aren't like Dally.

Johnny: Not so sure 'bout that. All the girls seem to go for ol' Dal. Besides he's my best budy.

Carmen: Well its a good thing you aren't like him 'cause then you to probally wouldn't be such good friends. It would end up being a conflict of interest.

Johnny: You are right. Do you wanna go take a walk, just you and me?

Carmen: Yeah! That would be really great!

Johnny: Dal, we're outta here.

Dally just waved him off. We weren't going anywhere.


	10. stuff

Thanks for all the great reveiws. Here's chapter 10!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, Susie Hinton does. And to quote Tommy Howell, " I'm waiting for a sequel! Susie baby, come on!" LOL! He is so funny!

Chapter 10

"What did you want to talk about?" Carmen asked Johnny as they stepped out of the drive-in.

"I don't know. I just wanted some time alone with you."

"Well what should we do?" She asked as she went over to Johnny and took his hand in hers.

"We could go to the park and talk," he suggested.

"What would we talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know, stuff."

"What stuff?"

"You know, stuuffffff.''

She glared at him and said," Stuff?"

"Oh, not like that kindda stuff. Just about whatever."

"Oh. Okay!" Like I said, she can be kind of ditzy!

They got to the park and their were all these little kids there.

"Maybe we should go to the lot," Johnny suggested.

"That's a good idea."

When they got to the lot it was deserted.

"This is better," Johnny said as he leaned in and kissed Carmen. That leaded into a heavy makeout session. It was both of their first make outs ever!

We got home from the movie and everyone was there except Johnny and Carmen.

"Where's Johnny and Carmen?" I asked.

"They haven't been here since they left with you earlier today," Pony told us.

"We thought they were still with you guys," Darry said.

"No. They left during the movie. They didn't say where they were going, though. We weren't paying attention to them so they might of said but we don't know," Dally told them.

"What were you doing?" Two-Bit asked.

"Ha!" I said.

"So where are they then?" Dally asked.

"I don't know. No one has seen them," Darry said," don't be worried, Dal. They can take care of themselves."

It was two o'clock in the morning when Carmen walked into our room.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is? Its two o'clock in the mornin' kiddo!" I said to her quoting Darry.

"Ha!Ha! Very funny Jessica."

"I thought so. So where you been?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, of course honestly!"

"We were in the lot and we fell asleep."

"You fell asleep? What'd ya' do?"

"Nothing happened I swear!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah pretty sure. I think I would remember if something did happen." By this point I was extremley involved with the story and needed to know all of the details.

"Okay, start from the beggining and don't leave anything out." That is whenher and Johnny's conversation comes into play and she tells me about everthing.

"Now was it making out or just kissing?"

"Definetly making out."

"Oh, my God! I am so happy for you!"

"I know! I have waited ever since we got here for this to happen between us! I mean I saw you and Dally and I couldn't wait for that to happen with me and Johnny! And now it has!

"Yay! I am so happy for you!" We quietly screamed our girl scream. (Quietly because Soda, Darry, and Pony were sleeping.)

"This is so awesome. I am so glad we are here!" I said.

"Yeah, me too. But why are we here? I mean like, how did we get here?" Carmen asked.

"I've been thinking about that too, and I really have no idea! But I don't really mind being here!"

"Yeah, me neither. I definetley love it! You love Dally, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do! And you love Johnny right?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Wow, I really am in love!"

And we screamed our girly screams again

"I'm totally blown away!" I said.

"What?"

"Oh, not like Matty is! Don't be silly!"

We laughed and talked for a while more. It was really good to be here with her. I'm glad we're best friends. (hidden meaning there for someone! You know who you are!)


	11. autobiography?

Hey thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad so many people like it! I love it!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I LOVE CUTE GUY!

Chapter 11

Then next day when I woke up Carmen was still asleep,but everyone else was up. The whole gang was there except Johnny.

"Hey!" I said.

"Did Carmen ever show up last night?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, she got home around two last night. She said that she and Johnny fell asleep in the lot. Nothing happened, andshe really stressed that nothing happened."

"So, what exactly did happen though?" Pony asked.

"Oh, nothing!" I non-chalantley.

"Oh, wow.Awesome! Johnny's first make out session!" Dally said. What? How did he guess that? Maybe we have some twin telepathy going on.

"Its taken long enough," Steve said.

"Oh, really Steve? How many girls have you kissed? No even better, made out with?" I asked.

He didn't respond. "My point exactly!" I responded.

"Oh now that was cold!" Soda defended Steve. What can I say? I just don't like Steve!

"Remember, she's a life ruiner!" Dally said,'' Yesterday the girl in front of us turned around to see what was going on when I sat back down after I went and got some popcorn and coke.Well, Jessica here said to her so youre like really pretty! The girl said thank you. Jessica said so you think your really pretty? The girl got kindda confused, but when she figured it out I thought she was gonna cry! Thank God Mean Girls isn't around until 04! Cause other wise, I would be busted.

"Oh my God! I can't beleive you did that!" Two-Bit said.

"Thats what I said!" Dally said.

"What can I say? Nosy people annoy me!" I said.

"So whats going on today?" Pony asked. Wow. How random.

"I'm taking Jessica to meet the parents today," Dally told everyone.

"What? Why? I thought you said they didn't care about you." I responded.

" I think he'll like me more if I'm with you," Dal said.

"I thought you didn't care what he thought," I said.

"My mom makes me come home once a month so she knows that I'm at least alive. My old man doesn't care, but she does."

"When are we going?" I asked.

"Can you get ready right now?"

"Why? Cause it's only like noon.But, yeah.Whatever.I don't need to shower, I did that last night. I'll go dressed and do my make up and hair." I said. I went into me and Carmen's room and put on my pink patchwork skirt and light pink cami. I brought my jean jacket in case I got cold. I ran a brush through my hair and put on some pink eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss. I put on my black foam flipflops. When I came out Dally had put on a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt open over his whit t-shirt. "You ready?'' He asked me.

"More than ever." We got into Darry's truck and left for Hartford, which is where Dally's 'rents live.

"I should warn you, they aren't the best people you'll ever meet," Dally told me.

"I don't expect them to be. So what kind of questions shoud I prepare for?"

"Well, have you ever written an autobiography? Because that might help. There are going to be questions about stuff, you know what I mean, so be ready for that. But, be honest. If they don't like you screw them! Your more important anyway! Oh, and don't use 7 words when 4 will do. Be funny, but don't make them laugh. Be memorable, but they gotta forget you the moment you've left their sight. And don't under any circumstances..."

"What? Don't what?" I asked.

"Ah, we're here." Dally said as we pulled into the driveway of a quaint little white house.


	12. Mike and Pussy

I LOVE CUTE GUY, AND DALLY!

disclaimer: I don't own own the Outsiders. Okay? Do you get it now! CUTE GUY!

Chapter 12

"Hello! It's so nice to see you again. Oh, and this must be Jessica! Lets get a good look at both of you. Spin around. Oh, you two are so darling together!" Dally's mom exclaimed as soon as we stepped out of the car.

"Hey Mom!" Dal said. He gave her a hug.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. Its so nice to meet you!" I said as we stepped in the house.

"Hi dad," Dally said in a monotone voice.

"Hello Dallas," he responded. I noticed he didn't even look up from the t.v.

"Mike, Dally has someone he'd like to meet," his mom told his dad.

"Dad, this is Jessica. She's my girlfriend. Jessica, this is my dad," Dally introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as I stuck out my hand for a handshake. As soon as Mike saw me he was amazed.

"What is a girl like you doing dating my son?'' Mike asked.

"Well, I don't grease my hair but I'm a grease too and what," I told him. He stood up came over to me and said," I think that you could really changehim. Stick with him," and then he gave me a awkward hug. It was kind of like in Tommy Boy when Rob Lowe walks in and is gonna shake Tommy's hand Tommy says," Brothers don't shake hands, brothers gotta hug!" And it is like just a one way hug. You know what I mean?

His mom came back in with two cokes gave one to me and one to Dally. She sat down in a chair and asked," So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"For about three weeks," Dally said. Wow! Three weeks? Thats it?

"Wow! Three weeks? That's it? I would have guessed more like a month. You see, Dallys never brought a girl home to us before. Ever!" His mom said.

"Really? Youdidn'ttellme that!" I said to Dally.

"I didn't really think that it mattered," Dally told me.

"How did you meet?" She asked.

"I was on my to a movie with some buddies when we came across these two little ladies. We talked for a few minutes, you know names and stuff and we invited them to join us at the drive-in," Dally told his mother.

"I'm sorry, I just have a quick question. What should I call you? I asked.

"Call me Mike."

"And I feel that you are part of the family now so you can call me Pussy," his mom told me.

"Okay. Mike and... Pussy?" I asked just to clarify the Pussy part.

''Yeah, that has been her nickname ever since she and her friends had a band in highschool called The Pussycat Dolls," Dally explained to me.

"Dinner is almost ready so I'm gonna go check on that," Pussy said.

"Oh, I'll come help you," I volunteered.

"Oh, really you don't have to," Pussy said.

"Yeah, but I want to," I told her.

"So where do you live?" Pussy asked me once we got into the kitchen.

"I am currently staying at the Curtis brother's house," I said.

"Ah, they are very nice boys aren't they?"

"Yeah, they really are. They have been so generous to me and my friend Carmen."

"Have any of them tried anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have any of them put the moves on you?''

"Oh thats what you mean. No they haven't."She was looking at me quizzically so I added," None of them. Anything."

"Thats good. Has Dally?"

"No he hasn't. We have an agreement not ruin things by moving to fast," I proudly told her.

"He really likes you. You know that right? When I called him to make sure he was coming tonight he asked if he could bring his girlfriend. And then he proceded to talk about you and how wonderful you are for like ever. He's different than he has been in the past. This is the happiest I've ever seen him. LETS EAT!" Pussy said.''

For dinner we had roast beef and mashed potatoes. For dessert we had cheescake! I love cheescake! After dinner we just sat around the table for a while talking about nothing in particular. It was fun!

"Well that was nothing like I thought it would be!" I said to Dally as we were pulling out of the drive way at nine o'clock that night.

"Yeah, well my dad did care more because of you," Dally told me," usually he doesn't talk to me at all. He sits in his chair drinking beer and watching t.v. Never says anything to me and after dinner it the same exact thing."

"What did you and him talk about while we were in the kitchen?" I asked.

"You want the summary or the play by play?"

"The play by play, of course."

"Okay heres what we said:

Dad: So how is it?

Dally: How's what?

Dad: You know, have you nailed her?

Dally: No.

Dad: She sure is a good catch. Whys she with you?

Dally: Shes with me because she wants to be . It's more than anythingyou've ever had with mom.

Dad: Don't you talk to me like that boy! Does the gang like her? Have they ever put any moves on her?

Dally: No they haven't. They know that she wouldn't cheat on me.

Dad: You never know that.

Dally: Its come up before. I trust her.

And that was it," dally said.

"That whole converation was about me! It was like the same one I had with Pussy. Pussy?"

I know, I think it is extremely weird. Just go with. Do you wanna go home or to Buck's?"

"Lets go to Buck's for a while," I said. Dally gave me a side ways glace so I said," Don't get any ideas!"


	13. make out session at 1:30 am

Hey! I stayed home from school today, so I get to write more! Here's chapter 13! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, Susie Hinton does. I wonder if there's a way I could buy it from her? Hmm? Interesting!

Chapter 13

We walked into Buck's and there were a ton of people there.

"Hey, whats goin' on?" Dally asked Buck.

"Man, I'm not quite sure. A bachelor party or somethin'. What are y'all doin' here?"

"Just got back from dinner with my folks. Gonna go hang out for a while," Dally told him.

"Alright. You two have fun!" Buck said as he winked at Dally.

"No, man, no" Dally told him.

"Uhhuh. Sure. Good luck with that," Buck said.

"Whatever man," Dal said as began the walk up the stairs into his room.

"So why did you wanna come here?" Dally asked me once we had shut the door to the room.

"I don't know. Just wanna have some time alone with ya," I told him.

"What did you really truly think about the folks?" he asked.

"I think that they are okay. I mean not the most involved parents ever, but good. But I don't think they need to know our personal buisness."

"Like this?" he asked as he came up and kissed me. We stood there for a while kissing when we stopped I said," Yeah, like that." This time I kissed him and we collapsed onto the bed. We were making out for like fifteen minutes when I pulled away and said," This is leading to something we don't want to do. We need to stop."

"Your right. But I will resist because I love you," Dally told me then he kissed me again.

"No stop. What time is it?" I asked.

"Its one thirty in the morning," Dal told me.

"Wow! I should be home," I said. Then I looked into his eyes and couldn't resist. I kissed him. I don't know what happened exactly, but nothing bad. Nothing that we hadn't done before. We fell asleep and didn't wake up until the ten o'clock the next morning.


	14. blonde headed monkey

I'm bored. I'm so bored. I just spent half an hour writing a report about Don Cheadle. I had to read the same stuff over and over again. I love Don, but I'm about to fall a sleep and I've been listening to Ashlee Simpson't new c.d. for like, probally two hours now, but I don't want to get up and put something else on. I'm so lazy!

disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Outsiders. Must you always be reminded of that?

Chapter 14

We were still fully dressed so I got my purse and we ran out the door and all the way to the Curtis'. On our way out of Buck'sI saw Buck wink at Dally and Dally just shook his head at him. It looked weird because Dally was chasing after me and he was trying to put his shoes on while he ran. It was quite funny!

"Hey, Jessica! Wait! It's ten thirty, I think they can wait another fifteen minutes for you to show up. Plus, Darry isn't in charge of you like he Soda and Pony. You can take care of yourself," Dally said.

"You are right. Why do I need to rush back there? Its none of their business where I was. Or where I am."

"That's right. You walk at a normal pace and we, if necessary, will explain ourselves together."

"Yeah. I love you!" I said then I kissed him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Darry asked as soon as we walked in the door.

"Hey, Darry calm down. Its okay. We went back to Buck's after dinner and we fell asleep. It's okay. Nothing happened,believe me!" I said in my defense.

"Okay, I believe you. I was just worried 'bout ya'. I mean you two could have been in a car accident and be dead right now. I just didn't know what happened." I realized that he wasn't mad at me or Dally. Darry was just sincerely worried that something had happened to us.

"Thanks for worrying 'bout us!" I said to Darry and I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, just don't want nothing to happen to ya','' Darry said. Just then I noticed that the whole gang was there except Ponyboy. "Where's Pony?" Dally asked.

"Here I am," Pony said as he walked into the room. He had blonde hair!

"Look at the blonde headed monkey!" I exclaimed.

"What happened to your hair?" Soda asked Pony.

"I don't know. What? HOLY SHIT!'' Pony yelled as he turned around and looked in the mirror at his blond hair.

"Who? How? When?" Pony asked. He was at a loss for words.

"It was me!" Two-Bit proudly said.

"What? Why?" Pony was ferious.

"Remember at the lake when I said I would get you all back? Well this is the beggining of it. It only gets worse from here!" Two-Bit explained.

"What is worse than dying someone's hair?" Carmen asked.

"Oh, you'll see! And whatever happens to you is worse than what happens to someone else. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Two-Bit of course we know what you mean," Dally said.

"So y'all better watch your backs. It could be NOW. Or NOW! Or maybe now!" Two-Bit said.

**He!He! I really like this chapter! Two-Bit is so funny! And just wait, it gets better! Mooohahahaha! Wow, I'm scaring myself. Yeah a little out of it! Stay gold y'all. **

**CUTE GUY! CUTE GUY! I LOVE CUTE GUY! I wish y'all could see cute guy and his cute friend. They are so hot!**


	15. Crawling back to you

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! I think I meant to say something to one of them, like someone asked a question, but I can't remember right now! I'll put it in the next Chapter!

disclaimer: I don't...zzzzzzzzz... Oh! Sorry I kind of dozed of there, becauseso sick and tired of saying this, but I don't own the Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does.

Chapter 15

I went into my bedroom to change and Carmen followed me in.

"So, what _really _happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just what I told everyone back there. I'm serious!" I told her.

"All right, I beleive you."

"So did anybody say anything to Johnny?" I asked.

"About what?"

"About making out."

"Oh, yeah they did. But not to bad 'cause you know, he's Johnny."

"Yeah, their pet! But what did they say?"

"Well, Two-Bit said way to go man! Darry didn't say anything. Steve cackled. Soda said you da' man,or something like that. Pony said, actually I don't know what Pony said."

"Steve cackled? God, he is so weird, but he's part of the gang so we have to like him and he ain't so bad. He's diffrent from time to time. But thats beside the point, and Soda said that? I wouldn't of expected that from him. I don't know why. He's just so cute! So do you love Johnny?"

"Yeah, I think I'm falling in love!"

"Oh! Good for you, good for you. Good _for_ you!" Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" we yelled in unison. The door opened and Two-Bit walked in. "Hey, could I ask you for some advice?" he asked us.

"Sure. What about?" I asked

"Well, I kind of made a mistake with Kathy and I need a way to make up for it." he told us.

"What'd ya' do?" Carmen asked.

"I kind of broke up with her. I don't know I guess I was scared of commiting to her or something but it broke her heart and I really miss her. What can I do?"

I was thinking of something he could do when Carmen said, " Jessica, are you thinking of a plan? 'Cause I'm just looking serious!" Me nor Two-Bit paid any attention to her comment.

"I know just what to do. Can you sing?" I asked.

"I'm not bad."

"Is it embarassing? Are you willing to sing where strangers might hear you?" I asked Two-Bit.

"No. I don't care."

Okay. Just go over to her house tonight once its dark outside. Sing this to her," I told him. I began to write down a song. I had to sing it in my head, but it didn't take to long to get it written down.

"Here you go. It would probally be a good idea if you memorized it and pretend that you wrote it just for her."

"Cool. Can you sing it for me right now so I know how it sounds?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. Here goes:

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool _

_to ever let go of you_

_But baby I was wrong_

_Yeah, I know I said we'd be better off alone_

_it was time that we moved on_

_I know I broke your heart_

_Didn't mean to break your heart_

_But baby here I am _

_banging on the old front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised_

_And I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in_

_I was runnin' from the truth_

_But I'm crawling back to you_

_I'm not going there_

_You can make me wait_

_But I'm not gonna waste_

_It's the least that I can do_

_Just to tell ya' face to face_

_I was lying to myself_

_Now I'm dying in this hell_

_Girl I know you're mad_

_I can't blame you for being mad_

_But baby here I am_

_Banging on the old front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised_

_And now I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in_

_I was runnin' from the truth_

_And now I'm crawling back to you_

_If you could see these tears I'm crying_

_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking_

_Hear my heart thats bearly beating_

_You would see a diffrent man_

_And now I'm crawling back to you._

"Wow! That is a really good song! Where'd you learn that?" Two-Bit asked.

"Oh, I just... wrote it a while ago... while we still lived in Bos-ton?" I said. Wow, that was like the worst lie, EVER!

"You did really good! She will love me after I sing this to her! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed.

"You are so welcome!" I said just as Soda poked his head in the door and asked," Who wants to go swimming?"


	16. topless Carmen

Thanks again for all the great reveiws! And it turns out that I didn't have anything to say to a review like I thought, but I did notice that I didn't mention Cute Guy last chapter. So now I have to say CUTE GUY! CUTE GUY! CUTE GUY! AND OH YEAH, CUTE GUY!

disclaimer:Ummmmmm, oh yeah, I don't ownThe Outsiders. Susie Hinton does!

Chapter 16

So we all went to the lake and to go swimming again. When we got there the lake was already occupied by two girls around our age.

"Hey, how'd you find this place?" Dally asked them.

"We were taking a walk through the woods when we came across it last week," one of the girls said. She had short red hair. They got out of the water and came to talk to us.

"Whats you're name?" I asked the red head. The other girl had shaggy black hair and looked kind of scared.

"Claire." she said.

"Claire?" I asked.

"Claire, its a family name."

"Its a fat girls name." I said.

"Oh, thank you! I'm not fat!"

"See, there are two kinds of fat people in this world. People who were born to be fat and people who were once thin but become fat." I told Claire.

"I'm not gonna be fat!"

"You think? You're gonna get married and squeeze out a couple of puppies. And then comes the bulge!"

"SHUT UP!" Claire yelled as she ran away. Her friend followed, but not before she checked Two-Bit out.

"Man you are so cruel! I love you for that!" Dally exclaimed.

"Man, I never would have done that. Someday someone is gonna kill themselves because of what you said to them," Darry said.

"You think?'' I asked looking at him quizzically. I was thinking about what he had just said. "Nah," I decided.

"Hey, can someone retie my top for me?" Carmen asked.

"I'll do it!" Two-Bit said. He winked at Steve, and I knew her prank was coming. I noticed that he didn't tie it very well.

"Come on! Lets get in the water!" Soda yelled as he jumped in and made a huge splash.

"That was a good one, Little Buddy!" Darry said as everyone else jumped in. It was so cold!

"I'm not playing Marco Polo again!" Two-Bit said.

"Yeah, and I'm the only one paying for it, so far," Pony said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Carmen screamed.

Just then everyone noticed that her top had fallen off.

"Two-Bit? Why didn't you tie it good?" She wouldn't put anything but her head above water, which is totally understandable!

"Well, now you can't get it back!" he said as he took her top and threw it up on the bank with the rest of our stuff.

"That's not fair! Now I can't get it! Johnny will you get it for me?" she asked sweetly.

Two-Bit shot him a warning glance.

" I-I better not babe." Now she was pouting. She didn't get to join in on all the fun today.

No one wanted the day to be ruined, so we paid her no attention.

"Hey, lets have some swimming races!" Darry suggested.

We all agreed that that would be fun to do.

"Me and Soda here'll go first," Steve said. So they raced and Soda won by a landslide! It was so funny. I didn't win any and Darry was the champion. It was him vs. Dally, and Darry one by a piece of hair!

When we got home and it was about three o'clock.

"Man, that lake water is gross! I'm gonna take a shower!" Carmen exclaimed as we walked in the door.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"There's a party at Buck's," Dally told us.

''I need to go to Kathy's before we go to the Buck's. Is that okay?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

Later that day we got ready for the party at Buck's. I was wearing some clothes and so was everyone else.

"Are you ready Two-Bit?" I asked.

''Ready as ever," he said.

We all piled into Darry's truck and drove over to Kathy's. Two-Bit got out and knocked on the door. Kathy answered it so he began to sing,

_Everybody knows that I was_ _such a fool to ever let go of you..._

When he finished the song Kathy ran into his arms and all was forgiven. They then joined the already packed car and we drove on over to Buck's.


	17. party at Buck's!

Hey! Thank you once again for all the awesome reveiws! Sorry it's so late and I made you wait all day, but I had a placement test for high school next year, we went shopping, and I had a b-ball game. We won! Like 30-18, I think!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Now I do own 3 shirts from Aeropostale. One of them says

Roses are red, lillies are yellow, I have a crush, on a really cute fellow.

You know who that fellow is? CUTE GUY! Duh!

Chapter 17

Buck's was more crowded than ever. We got there and couldn't even find Buck. But we did find, get this...Claire. She had a renewed confidence about her that I really admire.

"Well, look who's here," I said as we walked up to our usual table that Claire and her friend were sitting at.

"Oh, hi! This is a great party huh?" Claire asked in a chiper voice. I guess she figured she should be nice to me. This is fun!

"Hi! I'm Allison,'' Claire's friend introuduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, this is Dally, Carmen, Johnny, Kathy, Two-Bit, Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Steve," I told them. We all sat down at the table when Claire leans over to Allison and says "Oh, no. Here comes Jason!"

"Who's Jason?" I asked.

"He went to a party with me three nights ago at some girls house," Allison told me. Jason walked over to Kathy and said," We're doing a survey of the women here. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah, sure." Kathy said.

"Is your muffin buttered ?"

"My what?"

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffine?"

"Jason why are you such sceeze?" I butted in, "you do not come to a party at my house with Alison and then scam on some poor inocent girl right in front of us three days later. She's not interested. Do you want to sleep with him?"

"No thank you," Kathy said so very politely.

"Good, so then its settled. You can go shave your back now. Bye Jason," I finished.

"Bitch!" Jason said as he walked away.

"Thank you so much! He had me scared to death!" Kathy excalimed.

"Oh, no problem."

"I'm gonna go talk to him!" Allison said as she got up to find Jason.

"Man, lets get some drinks over here. I'm gonna go find Buck," Dally said. And he left to find Buck.

"Lets go find some girls!" Soda said to Steve. And they too got up and left the table.

"Kathy, you wanna dance?" Two-Bit asked her.

"Yeah, Johnny? Carmen you wanna come?" Kathy asked.

"Not really." Carmen said.

"Come on babe, you know Two-Bit would have done something way worse to me if I ruined his prank."

"Whatever. I'm going to little girls' room."

"Johnny, you comin'?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said. Poor Carmen. Poor Johnny.

Now it was just me, Darry, Pony, and Claire. I could see Darry try and size up Claire to see how old she was. By the looks of her I thought she was eighteen.

"Claire, you wanna dace?" Darry asked her.

"I thought you'd never ask," She said. Now it was just me and Pony. When this guy came up to me and used the lamest pickup line ever,"Can I buy you a drink or should I just give you the money?"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, okay. If you were a portable toilet you would be a portohottie." I just stared blankly at him and he just had to continue." Lets make like fabric softener and snuggle." Then he tried to actually "snuggle" with me. Dally saw him. "Get off of me! I have a boyfriend," I finally told him. The only one there was Pony so the guy said," Who this kid?" Dally was walking up so I said,"No. This guy," and Dally was right behind him now bearing two beers.

"Jess, is this guy bothering you?" Dal asked.

"Yes, I beleive he said lets make like fabric softener and snuggle and that I'm a portohottie," I told Dally.

"I think you should leave," Dally said to the guy," not just this table but this building. You see that big guy over there?" Dally asked pointing to Darry.

"Yeah."

"Well, he will kick your ass if you ever talk to her again. So will I and so will Buck."

"You can't tell me to leave. You don't own this place," the guy said. Me and Dally both saw Buck walking toward us so Dal said," I can't, but Buck can."

"He giving you trouble?" Buck asked.

"Yeah," I told him.

"You see you picked the wrong girl to mess with," Buck told him,"she is very well known here and we would do anything to protect her,"

"Fine I'll go," he finally gave in. But on his way out he just had to knock over a chair for a dramatic affect.

"Thank you!" I told Dally and Buck.

"Yeah, no problem," Buck said," I'll make sure he never comes back here again."

"Thanks Buck." I said again.

"I'm not gonna let anyone do that to you," Dally said as he came over and kissed me.


	18. Brokeback Steve & Soda

Hey! We won our b-ball game today! Yeah, we're number 1! Oh, yeah! Our whole team is so excited! Hope you like Chappie 18. Soda and Steve get pranked in this one!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Sorry, I don't have a clever comment for it this time!

Chapter 18

That kiss led to some major PDA. Not like really gross though you know. We stopped and I finally noticed that Pony wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd Pony go?" I asked Dally.

"I don't know. Oh, look he's over there with some girl," Dally said.

"Wow, good for him. I was startin' to wonder about him, you know never talking to or about any girls. This is an improvement," I said.

"Yeah, uh-huh."

"Wanna dance?" Dal asked me.

"No, not really. You?" I asked.

"Nah, what should we do?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Lets take a walk. Just you and me."

"Okay. Lets go."

On our way out we came across Buck so I said," Thanks for all your help tonight,"

Once we got outside I asked," Why did you wanna take a walk?"

"Cause I like to be alone with you and I have something to show you," he took my hand and began leading me towards the junk yard.

"This is why," Dally said once we were in the junk yard and were standing in front of my new car!

"Oh, baby thank you!'' I exclaimed as I hugged him and then kissed him.

"So you like it then?" he asked.

"Oh, I love it!" I said as I opened the drivers door and got in. Dally went around to the other side and got in.

"And look at this," he said as he hit a button and the top went down.

"OMG! It's a convertible! I love you,"I exclaimed and then I kissed him again.

We stayed and we kissed for a while just sitting there then he leanded back and we were laying down. I just went with it. A few minutes later we stoppped and Dally said,"Why don't we drive your new car back to Buck's. I'm sure everyone else is still there."

So he gave me the key and we drove back to Buck's. And sure enough Darry's truck was still there. We walked in and Soda and Steve saw us and began walking towards us. When they got close I said," Here come the homos!"

"Wait, how does she know? Didn't they leave?" Soda asked Steve.

"Ha!Ha! Very funny!" Steve said.

"Hey, we got our payback from Two-Bit while you were gone," Soda told us.

"Man, I can't beleive we missed it! What happened?" Dal asked.

"Well we were dancing with all these really cute girls and we sat down to take a break and get a drink. Thats when Two-Bit told all the girls here that we were gay and that me and Steve were dating each other. And he also said that we had kissed and may have said that we did it. I'm not sure about that one. And now none of the girls here want anything to do with us and the guys were mocking us even though we denied the rumor," Sodapop told us.

"At least the whole gang knows the truth!" I said.

"Yeah, Darry yelled at everyone and said we aren't gay and if anyone gives us anymore trouble they'll have to deal with him," Steve said.

"Where is super dope anyhow?'' I asked. Darry came up behind me and picked me up and just put me back down.

"Super what?'' he asked.

"All brawn no brains," I said. It was the same exchange that him and Steve had had a few weeks before. It was really funny.

''Man, now this party's out of it," Dally said.

"Yeah, I just came over to see if y'all were ready to go," Darry said.

"Yeah, I'll go get everyone else," Soda volunteered. Steve went with him and once they were gone I asked Darry," So did you have a good time with Claire?"

"Yeah, but I don't have time for a girlfriend. I have to work so much all my energy is used there or taking care of my little buddies," he explained. He was referring to Soda,Pony, me, and Carmen. Just then Soda came back with Pony, Steve, Two-Bit, Kathy, Johnny, and Carmen in tow.

"We ready to go?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, and I have something to show y'all,'' I said.


	19. Jess's car and greasy girls

Once again, Hey! Thanks for all the fantabulous reveiws! I love you all! He!He! I don't have school today, so I might put up a few more chapters! So watch it! I have no idea what I am saying.

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. Have any of you read That was then, This is now? I love that book!

Chapter 19

"Wow! Look at that!" Two-Bit exclaimed when he saw my new car.

"Yeah, this is the car that Dal was making for me and now it is finished," I told the gang.

"That is a sweet ride!" Carmen said,''Johnny why don't you do that for me?"

"I don't know nothin' bout cars," Johnny said.

"Pssh. Ha!" Carmen said to him.

"Man, this is nice. Everything is perfect," Steve said after he had inspected it. He is an expert on cars.

"Yeah, I thought I did a pretty good job,'' Dally said.

"Man, we gotta go. I gotta get up early for work tomorrow," Darry said.

"Okay, who wants to ride in my new car?" I asked.

"Me and Carmen will come with ya'," Johnny volunteered.

"You don't speak for me!" Carmen said.

"Carmen are you coming with me or not?" I asked

"Yeah, sure. Whatever.

"So will I," Pony said.

"Alright lets go," Dally said. We all got into the car. I drove and Dallas sat in the passenger seat. Pony, Johnny, and Carmen sat in the back.

"So, Pony I saw you talking to some girls back there. Who are they?" Carmen asked.

"They're typical greaser girls. Mean and loud and swear alot. I don't know, they aren't my type," he told us.

Me and Dally looked at each other and we were thinking the same thing, I just said it first. "I didn't know you had a type."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I don't like greaser girls, but they're the only ones who will look at us. I don't know how Dally and Johnny got you two. Usually you wouldn't even look our way,and if you did you scowl at us," Pony replied.

"Oh, I never scowl. That is such an unpretty word,'' I said.

"What did you mean 'girls like us'? We aren't socs!" Carmen said.

"Well, you aren't like the greaser girls. They are greasy, mean, and vulgar." he said.

"Right, we're young and innocent," I said.

"No, your just not dirty."

'' We're here," Dally said.

"I know Dal. I'm the one driving!" I said.

The next morning we woke up to Darry yelling at somebody. It was six o'clock in the morning. Me and Carmen went into the living room still in our pajamas and I asked Soda,"Whats going on?"

"Darry's truck is getting towed," Soda told us.

"Why?" Carmen asked.

"Come here," he told us and we went into the kitchen then in a hushed voice he told us,'' Its Two-Bit's prank on Darry. All our clocks say that it is six in the morning but it is really only five."

"But why is his truck getting towed?" Carmen asked.

"They are saying that his registration is expired," Soda explained.

Just then we heard Darry saying to the guy," No. It was my dad's truck, but I got it when he died." I actually thought he was gonna cry.

"Who are the two tow truck guys?" I asked.

"They are some of Two-Bit's buddies from school."

"When is Two-Bit gonna show up and tell him. Darry is so upset!" I said.

"Soon I hope. Lets go outside and watch for him," Soda said. So, still in our pajamas, all three of us went outside.

''Where's Pony?'' Carmen asked.

"He's still asleep,'' Soda told us.

"Hey! Here he comes!" I said.

The tow truck guys saw him coming and stopped their heavy conversation and went to join Two-Bit.

"I got you good!" Two-Bit yelled.


	20. damsel in distress

Hey! You guys are so right Two-Bit is bad and needs a time out! LOL! I really like this part, and I like just came up with it. A little pay back to Urnotsethcohen for making Candy, which is supposed to be me in her story, go out with Tim Shepard. This is probally my favorite part so far! Hope y'all like it!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Wish I did. At least I own Jessica and Carmen. Bad Carmen! He!He!

Chapter 20

"What?" Darry yelled at Two-Bit.

"I. Got. You. Good," Two-Bit said a little slower this time.

"Now thanks to you, I'm late for work!" Darry said.

"No you're not. It's about five fifteen right now. I turned all the clocks in you house ahead an hour,'' Two-Bit told him.

"You what? No wonder I'm so tired," Darry said. I had a little flash back of when Pony fell asleep in the lot and Darry yelled at him.

"Oh, he's gonna get it now!" Soda said to me and Carmen. He liked to tease Darry and usually he is the only one who can get away with it. The next thing that Darry said is the most shocking thing I have ever heard. He said,"Oh, man Two-Bit, you sure did get me good. That was a good one." And then he laughed. HE LAUGHED ABOUT IT!

"Yeah, it was good huh?" Two-Bit said.

"Man, that's it?"Carmen said,"he didn't even get really mad!"

"I know. I was expecting way more than that," Soda agreed.

Darry was coming up the walk and heard Soda say that so Darry said,''Shoot,I knew it was gonna happen sometime. I was kinda expecting it. Now what are you gonna do to her?" he asked referring to me.

"Shoot, she got Kathy back with me, I can't do anything to her," Two-Bit told us.

"Oh, Two-Bit that was nothin'! But I'm not gonna complain though!" I said. You have NO idea how relived I was to hear that, especailly after what happened to Carmen.

"What are you gonna do to Johnny?" Soda asked.

"Man,I don't know. I feel terrible scaring him, but he shouldn't be left out," Two-Bit said.

"I don't know. None of us would be offended if you didn't do anything to him," Darry said.

"Yeah, I know but he might feel that way," Two-Bit said.

"Someone could ask him and report back to you what he said," Carmen suggested.

"Would you do it Carmen? 'Cause that would be great!" Two-Bit told her. He sounded strangely relived.

"Well, y'all want to come inside and get somethin' to eat?" I asked.

''Yeah man I'm starving!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

Just then Johnny came running up the walk.

"Johnny, can you come here?" Carmen asked him.

"Yeah, sure."

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked once they were inside.

"I don't want to talk. I want to give you this," she said as she handed him something she wrote for him the other night.

"I'd like you to read it and get back to me on it later."

"Okay, I'll go read it right now." he left our room to go to the living room to read her letter.

"Johnny, wait. I think we should go on a break."

"What?" he asked. Poor kid.

"I think we should take a break from each other for a while."

"Wait, what? Why?" he asked. He was flabbergasted.

She began crying as she said,"Please, can you just go?"

Johnny left with out another word and Carmen returned to our room.

She came back out and was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. It was kind of cold out so she put on her jean jacket.

"I'm going the park. I'll be back later," she said.

When she got to the park she was the only one there. She picked up some rocks and began throwing them across the grass. She was crying harder than ever.

"Why did I do that? I need him. I have to go talk to him," she thought. She was about to walk away and go find Johnny when someone started talking to her.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all by your lonesome?" a voice asked.

She looked up and saw Curly Shepard standing about 8 feet behind her.

'When did he get here?' she wondered.

"Please, leave me alone," she said to him.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just saw a damsel in distraut, and I wanted to help," he said.

She started laughing and said,"It's damsle in distress, not distraught." She turned around to face him. This was the first time she ever got a good look at him, and he was actually kind of cute.

"You're laughing!" he said, "what happened to make you cry like that?"

"Nothing, just something with my boyfriend."

"It sure isn't nothing if it made you so upset."

"You're sweet.''

"Thank you, I appreciate that.I'm just trying to help you."

She began walking towards him. She just beacame aware about how far apart they were and it was getting hard to have a conversation.

"So..." he began to say but he was stopped by Carmen's mouth on his. He stopped and melted into the kiss.

Just then they heard someone come running up. They didn't pay any attention to the person until they heard him yell, "Shit."

They pulled apart and finally saw who it was.

"Johnny!" Carmen exclaimed.


	21. Scrabble with Ponyboy

Urnotsethcohen I hope you like it! Ha!Ha! I think everyone will like this chapter. I know I do.

disclaimer: Just to get to the story I'll make it quick. I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 21

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Carmen asked nervously.

"Darry said you came here. I wanted to talk about your letter." Johnny said looking at his shoes while he spoke, '' Nevermind. I'll just go."

"No! Johnny wait! I want to talk to you!" she pleaded.

"Sure don't look like it!'' he said as he walked away.

She ran and caught up with him.

"Did you read my letter?" she asked him.

"I started it," he said not looking at her.

"Well, how far did you get?" she asked starting to get annoyed with the lack of eye contact from Johnny.

"I started it in the lot, but I fell asleep. Look, I just want to get back together with you."

"I want to get back with you too. But wait, you fell asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, you kind of rambled on for eighteen pages. Front and back," he said now getting mad, for like the first time in his life. He just couldn't understand why she was acting so weird. "Why do you care anyways? Looked like you were having a lot of fun with Curly back there."

"We were on a break!''

By now they were right in front of the Curtis' house and we were all watching in amazement.

"Oh, we are sooooooo over!" Johnny yelled. Man, he has his old man's temper sometimes. I don't think any of us knew that.

Carmen faked crying then she said," Fine by me!"

"Oh, and y-o-u-r-'-e means your are. Y-o-u-r means your!" Johnny said.

"Oh, it makes me sad that you have to go back to staying at home on Saturday nights, playing scrabble with Ponyboy!" Carmen said.

"Heyyy!" Pony said defensively.

"Sorry," Carmen said. Pony just shrugged it off.

"Oh, and all that sleep you'll miss wishing you were with me!" Carmen added.

"I won't have any trouble sleeping. I still have your letter!" Johnny yelled as he walked away.

"Yeah, and hey! It's not that common, it doesn't happen to every guy, and it is a big deal!" Carmen yelled after him. That made us think they had done or tried more than we initially thought.

"I knew it!" Two-Bit yelled. No one knew what he was talking about, and we went inside. But Carmen was frozen in the street watching Johnny walk away.


	22. lunch and a movie

Hey y'alls! I'm having so much fun writing these parts about Curly and Carmen! And don't worry Urnotsethcohen, you will love, and I stress LOVE, this chapter! Have fun! Oh, and I'm so excited because American Idol starts tonight! Yay!

disclaimer: to keep it simple, I don't own the Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does.

Chapter 22

"Sooooo..." Two-Bit said as soon as we all got inside, "that was interesting. Well, my whole prank thing is on hold until this whole situation gets worked out!"

Carmen was still standing frozen in the street.

"Wait, did Johnny say that Carmen kissed Curly Shepard?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, he did," Darry said rubbing his forehead.

What is that girl thinking?" Soda asked.

"Wonder what she's gonna do know," I said. I guess I don't really know her anymore. I mean, breaking up with Johnny and kissing Curly in the same day? That is so not like her!

Carmen walked back to the park.

'Maybe Curly will still be there,' she thought.

And no doubt, he was. He was sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette.

"Thought you'd come back," he said as soon as he saw her.

"How did you know?" she asked. God, the way he smokes is so sexy, she thought to herself. She smiled and he smile back.

"They always do," he told her.

"Hey, I'm starving. You want to go get something to eat?" Carmen asked.

"I'd love to!" Curly responded happily.

They went to the Dingo and both got a hamburger.

"So, you were going out with that quiet kid?" Curly asked, " what happened.

Carmen had to swallow a big bite and then she finally said, "Um, please. Lets not talk about that. Lets not ruin this...fun, if that's what you would call it."

"What else would it be called?" Curly asked her.

"I don't know!" she responded.

There was a long silence when Curly finally said, " I feel a very strong connection to you. Like a vibe or something, you know?"

"Yeah, I know just what you're talking about."

"Hey, now that we're both finished eating, you want to go catch a movie at the theater?" Curly asked her.

'OMG, she thought, 'is he asking me on a date? But, I like just broke up with Johnny. Wait, who cares? This is my way of wallowing. I'll just keep busy with Curly for a while and forget about Johnny! Yeah, that works!'

"I'd love to!" she said in a very chipper voice. A little to chipper if you ask me.

So, they went to the movie and both had no idea what it was called or what it was about, but it was the only movie playing today, so they had to see it.

As soon as the lights went off, Curly lifted the arm rest between him and Carmen and made his move. Since she was the one who made the first move, he figured it was his turn.

He moved in to kiss her, and he succeeded.

'This is better than I remember,' she thought, ' all though, last time we did get interrupted by Johnny. Uh, don't think about Johnny focus on Curly now. Ehmagod, is his tongue in my mouth? Gosh it is! When'd it get there? Oh well, it is kind of nice. Softer than I thought it would be.'

It was true, while she was lost in her thoughts he had used his tongue to part her lips, and she didn't stop him so he figured it was okay. And apparently it was, because she didn't pull away.

Carmen was totally different from any girl he had dated before, and he had a feeling he was gonna like this.


	23. stolen boyfriend

Here's another chapter! Yay! Runs around room screaming and jumping up and down! I'm excited, again, for this one!

MOOHAAAHAAA!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I do now own Julia Cohen. Oh yes, like Jessica and Carmen, she is all mine. Mine, mine, mine. I'm freaking myself out, do you mind? Sorry, I was having a moment.

Chapter 23

After the movie was over, they decided to go back to the park to talk for a while. I don't think they really wanted to talk, but anyways, back at the Curtis' house Jessica got a very strange phone call.

"Hey, is this Carmen?" a girl asked. She sounded kind of pissed.

'Well, I don't want Carmen to have to deal with this right now, so I'll just deal with it,' I thought.

"Yes, this is her!" I said doing my best Carmen impression.

"Yeah, well your a little bitch! You stole my boyfriend!" the girl said.

"Wait? Who's this?" I asked. Seriously, who the hell is this?

"I'm Julia, Curly's girl.. well, I guess now his ex-girlfriend!" she said.

Oh, okay now this makes sense!

"Ehmagod! Are you Julia Cohen?'' I asked.

"Yeah, I am! OMG! Now I remember you! I thought you moved to Boston after eighth grade when Janis made the petition saying that you were a..."

"Eh! Shall we not! Buy yeah I did and I recently moved back with my best friend, Jessica!" I told her.

"Well, hey! That's besides the point! What about Curly? Hmm? Karen saw you at the movie theater today like totally making out with him." Julia told me.

"Hey! What you been doing? Haven't seen you around. How been felling? Don't you bring me down.''

Now it was all coming back to me, and I had a perfect opportunity to recite Ashlee Simpson's song "Boyfriend" and never get found out, since it's the 60's and Ashlee isn't even born yet!

"All that shit about me being with him. I can't believe all the lies you told just to save your own soul. But I'm bigger than that. You don't have my back. How long till you face what's going on, cause you really got it wrong. I didn't steal your boyfriend. Well, I'm sorry that he called me and that I answered the telephone. Don't be worried, I'm not with him. And when I go out tonight, I'm going home alone. How long until you look into your own life, instead of looking into mine?" I said. Wow, that was really fun!

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry. I guess it wasn't you she saw. She can be kind of stupid just to start a rumor or get a nice piece of gossip," Julia said.

"Don't worry 'bout it! Love ya. Talk to ya later! Bye!" I said and then I hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Soda asked.

"Well, apparently Curly has or had a girlfriend. I don't know what Carmen's thinking. Leaving Johnny and then getting with a Shepard? At least it's not Tim," I finished.

"Ha, isn't that the truth," Two-Bit said.

"Hey, where'd Dally go?" I asked.

"Oh, he went...somewhere," Pony said.

"Wow. That helps," I said.

Just then here comes none other than Carmen and Curly Shepard through the front door.

"Hey! How's it going?" Curly asked.

"Great! How bout you. Oh, hey Carmen, Julia called for you. Um, you stole her boyfriend," I told her.

"Ah, shit! Julia, I forgot about her,'' Curly said.

"Who's Julia?" clueless Carmen asked.

"She was my girlfriend," Curly told her.

"Well, not anymore, I guess," he said. Wow, he really cared about her, NOT!

"Not anymore? I mean, I am now right?" Carmen asked doing her puppy dog face.

"Of course you are babe!" Curly told her.

"Good! Who's hungry! I'm starving," she said.

I looked her up and down and said, "I'll bet you are."


	24. bad Carmen

Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had b-ball practice and a Social Studies test to study for, so I just didn't have time. But anyways, I've had a few reviews saying that Carmen is a slut or whore, but come on guys. We _gotta_ stop calling each other sluts and whores, it only makes it okay for guys to call us that. He! He! Yeah, I know, Tina Fey says that in Mean Girls, but it's still true. And please don't call Carmen that, because she is based off my friend, Antonia(Urnotsethcohen to you guys!) and she doesn't want Carmen to be considered a slut, she's just trying to get over Johnny! It's her way of coping. Anyways... here's the next chapter!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I'm so excited cause there's a dance tonight! Yay!

Chapter 24

"Hey, well, I'd love to stay for this notorious meal of chocolate cake, but I got to go help Buck tonight. So see you guys later. See you babe," Dally said and then he left, but not without a kiss from me, first.

"So..." Curly said after a while of us all eating our cake in silence, " nice weather today, huh?"

We have nothing against Curly, he's a nice kid, well he means well, most of the time. Well, he isn't as bad as Tim, lets just put it that way. I mean, we weren't mad at him, but we were all a little mad at Carmen. We all know that her and Johnny belong together, and I know they both know it too. So why did she go kissing Curly? Johnny went to find her to get back together with her, but Curly got to her first. We weren't sure what to say to her. So, we said nothing at all. Except Two-Bit, he can't ever shut up!

"So, Carmen and Curly? Are you an item? Hmm?" Two-Bit asked. Uh. Did he have to ask.

"Yeah, we are," Carmen said. I noticed that there wasn't much enthusiasm in her voice. I mean who would? It was Curly, for Christ's sake!

Just then here comes through the front door, none other than Johnny Cade.

Carmen scooted her chair closer to Curly's and began playing with his hair and as soon as Johnny walked into the kitchen she said to Curly, "Why do you wear your hair like that? Your hair looks so sexy pushed back. Jessica, please tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back," Carmen said licking her lips.

"Your hair looks sexy pushed back," I told him. I really wanted to scream at her and through a tantrum like I was four years old. And, as in Mean Girls, this is Girl World and everything has to be sneaky. If I wanted to get Carmen to break up with Curly and go out with Johnny again, I would have to keep acting like nothing was wrong. I'm not sure it's going to be as easy as it sounds.

**Hey, can't you tell that I love Mean Girls! It is like, my favorite movie ever! Other than the Outsiders, of course! Love ya! I'll update tommorow, or later tonight, I'm not sure! Hmm? What will I do? Toodles! That's a funny word! Toodles!**


	25. slashed tires and apologies

Hey! I don't have much to say, except that the dance last night sucked! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Short and sweet!

After we had all finished a fresh chocolate cake, Dally came rushing through the door. His eyes were blazing which meant that he was really mad.

"Whats goin' on Dal?" Two-Bit asked.

"Tim Shepard accused me of slashing his tires again. I haven't seen him since the rumble and the first thing he says to me is I know you slashed my tires!" He went on for a while more and none of us could get a word in, though we were all to scared to try. Finally he stopped and I figured that the only ones who could talk to him now were me or Johnny and I knew that Johnny wouldn't say anything so I spoke up," Come on Dal', lets go for a walk, cool of a little bit."

"Okay, yeah. Good idea. Johnny you got a cancer stick?" he asked referring to a cigarette. Johnny threw one to him and then me and Dal left. He took no notice of Curly at all.

"Where do ya' wanna go?" I asked Dally. I figured it would be a good idea to not make him explain the Tim Shepard thing again because he was pretty steamed and was just starting to cool off.

"Lets walk to the park and back. Maybe I'll be cooled off by then," he said.

At the park there were a few little kids playing real rough.

"Tuff kids huh?" I said.

"Yeah, future greasers," Dally agreed.

We went over to a bench and sat down.

"So did you hear what Two-Bit did to Darry?" I asked. I knew he didn't know the story yet and I knew it would make him laugh.

"No, I don't. But tell me," he said.

"Okay, well apparently last night Two-Bit changed all the clocks in our house ahead an hour. So Darry got up for work this morning at what he thought was five in the morning. Well it was really four. So Two-Bit had some buddies with a tow truck come over and say that the registration on Darry's truck was expired and they were gonna have to take it. Darrel got so upset! We all thought he was gonna cry. And then Two-Bit came walking up and was all I got you good! Me,Carmen,and Soda all thought that Darry would be furious. But he said some stuff and then he, get this laughed! Yeah, he wasn't mad! I thought Two-Bit was gonna get his head kicked in, but no Superman just laughed!"

"Man, that was good! I can't beleive he laughed though! Whats Two-Bit gonna do to you?" Dallas asked.

"Nothing, because I helped him with Kathy," I explained.

"OH, so that just leave me and Johnny! He can't get Johnnycake, is he?" Dal asked.

"Two-Bit was going to have someone ask him whether or not he minds, but I don't think he will. I think that means you are the only one left then," I said mocking Dally. I cocked an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Two-Bit and said,"And its gonna be good!"

"Hey, so um. How do you think we can get Carmen and Johnny back together?" I asked Dally.

"I don't know. I think after a while Carmen will get pretty annoyed with Curly, so maybe they'll do it themselves."

"Why would she get annoyed with Curly?" I asked.

"Well, he's the stupidest kid ever," Dally told me.

"Oh, well, I want her and Johnny to get back together fast. Copper boom!"

"Copper boom? What's that mean?" Dally asked me.

"Well, it's like fast!"

"Okay, we'll get them back together copper boom!" he said.

I laughed and said, "That's right!" I saw a smile forming at the corners of his mouth, but he was fighting it, willing it not to come.

"I see that smile!" I told him.

"Why don't we go back to the house now?" he suggested.

So we went back and everyone was there except Johnny.

"Where'd Johnny go?" Dally asked.

"Oh, he uh. He went home," Pony informed us.

Speak of the devil, I thought, beacause just then Johnny came running throgh the door.

"Johnnycake, what happened?" Dally asked.

Johnny looked up and he had a black eye and his arm was bleeding.

"Ehmagod! Johnny!" Carmen yelled. I could tears in her eyes.

She got up and ran over to Johnny, threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Oh, Johnny, I'm so sorry."

"So I am," he told her.

"See, and you didn't even have to meddle!" Dally whispered to me. I smiled and laughed.

Curly got up off the couch and quietly slid out the door.

Everything was back the way it belonged!


	26. tuff hair

Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was being lazy! Please don't call me names and decide to shun me from society! I said I'm sorry, what more do you want? Oh, how about the next chapter? That's what you want. Well, here it is. Hope your happy.

disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. To bad for me!

Chapter 26

That night was perfect. Everything was the way it should be, and no one argued the whole night. And, Carmen agreed to ask Johnny about Two-Bit's prank

The next moring, Carmen was getting kind of nervous and didn't know what to say to Johnny. So, she asked for my help.

"Jessica, can you help me with something?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. We went into our room and closed the door so Johnny couldn't hear.

"Okay, what should I say to Johnny about the prank thing? 'Cause I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything but I promised Two-Bit I would find out how Johnny felt," she said.

"Okay, practice your speach on me," I told her.

"All right. Johnny..."

''Carmen,'' I said in my best Johnny voice.

"Jessica!"

"Okay, sorry. Serious now."

"Johnny, I have to ask you something about Two-Bit's pranks.."

"Yeah."

"Okay well, do you want to have something happen to you or would you prefer to be left out of it?"

"Shoot, I don't wanna be scared. I would rather be left out of it."

"Okay, but would you feel left out?"

"No man. I don't care."

''All right. Thats good.''

"Is my hair tuff?" I asked still being Johnny.

"What?" she asked.

" 'Cause sometimes I wake up and I'm like tuff. But other times I wake up and I'm like not so tuff. Today I woke up and was like right side tuff, left side not so tuff."

"Jessica, get outta here," she said.

"Fine I'll go ask Dally if my hair's tuff," I said. I don't think Carmen liked my Johnny imprestion, er well I was kind of mocking him.

"Hey, Dally is my hair tuff?" I asked still doing my Johnny imprestion even though he was right there," 'cause Carmen said it ain't tuff. Sometimes its not and I'm oh, not so tuff. But other times I'm like thats tuff enough..."

Just then Carmen came in and put her hand over my mouth and dragged me into the kitchen. At that point everyone, even me and Carmen, were laughing.

"I'm gonna talk to Johnny right now," she told me.

"Good for you. Bye!" I said.

"Come on Dally!" I said once I was in the living room. "Where we going?" Dal asked.

"I don't know, but Two-Bit,Pony, you come too," I told them.

"Johnny we're going to stay here. Is that okay?" Carmen asked as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, thats fine," he told her. They looked so cute sitting there on the couch together.

"See ya' later!'' Two-Bit yelled to them as we walked out the door.

"So Jessia, where are we going?" Pony asked as we were getting into my car. I was driving.

"Carmen is asking Johnny about the prank thing so, I don't know we can go wherever. Where do you guys wanna go?" I asked.

"I don't know man. Lets just drive around and see what we wanna do," Dally suggested.

"Thats a good idea," Two-Bit agreed.

"Works for me," Pony said.

"Alright, I'll just drive all around town and see what grabs us,'' I said.

Meanwhile back at the Curtis' Carmen began the practiced conversation with Johnny.

"So, Johnny you know how Two-Bit is pranking all of us?"

"Yeah, how could I not know," he replied. He was very confused.

"How do you feel about waiting for yours to come?"

"Man, I just wish I could get it over with. Either that or he would just not do one for me. I've been more nervous than usual 'cause I don't want him to catch me off gaud," he told her.

"Really? So you'd like it if Two-Bit didn't do anything to you?"

"Yeah, man that would be reall great!" he enthusiastically told her.

And then they began making out.

Back in the car at about that time we got really bored so we came home and we walked in about five minutes after they began kissing. I was the first one in the door and I asked,"What's this?"


	27. I want my life back!

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've been really busy with homework, chores, and b-ball. Also, I've been watching American Idol! I love it! Has anyone seen High School Musical? I love that movie! OMG! Troy is so hott!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Susie Hinton does.

Chapter 27

When we walked in Johnny and Carmen stopped.

"Carmen, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said. We went in the kitchen and I asked," Did you even ask him?"

"No. Now go away!"she told me.

"Okay, fine. We'll go drive around some more," I said.

We went back into the living room and I said,"Okay, Dally, Pony, and Two-Bit y'all are gonna come back out with me. I have something we can do."

So we left and Carmen asked Johnny,"Now where were we?"

"I beleive we were right here," he said as he leaned in and resumed what they were doing before we walked in on them.

"What did y'all say to Johnny?" I asked as we began driving away,''cause Carmen said that she hadn't told him yet."

"We didn't say anything. I mean it. Nothing about Two-bit," Dally told me.

"Really?" I asked giving him a quizical look.

"Really. Nothin' you need to know," Dal said.

"All righty then."

Back at the house:  
Johnny: Wait, he said as he pulled away, why did they leave again?  
Carmen:'Cause I told Jessica that I hadn't asked you about the prank thing yet.

Johnny: You were supposed to ask me about that?

Carmen:Yeah, is that okay?

Johnny: Yeah, I don't mind. Then he leaned in and they began making out again.

"What are we gonna do?"Pony asked.

"I don't know Pony. Anyone up for a movie?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me. Lets go!" Dal said.

Johnny pulled away, again and asked,"When are they coming back?" It was now only nine in the morning.

"I don't know. I think they are going to see a movie, so maybe not for a couple of hours," she told him.

"Okay, then." And the resumed making out.

We went to an actual theater this time instead of a drive-in because drive-ins aren't open until night. I don't even know what the movie was about because me and Dal were making out the entire time. It must have been pretty boring though because about half way through it Two-Bit started yelling," I WANT MY LIFE BACK! I WANT MY LIFE BACK!"

We got kicked out during that little outburst. I was actually pretty entertaining.

"What should we do now?" Pony asked. I think he was the only one who cared about the movie. He's like that.

''We could see whats going on at Buck's," I suggested.

"I can't go there with out Soda or Darry," Pony said.

"Okay, scratch that idea. I got nothin'. Two-Bit, what about you?" I asked.

"Nada. Dally?"

"I don't know man. I can't think of anything either.''

"I guess then we should just go back to our house,'' I said.

"Guess so,'' Dal agreed.

This time when we walked in they were still making out only now the were laying on the couch and Johnny was on top of Carmen.

Again I was the first one in the door and exclaimed,"Whats this?" That's when Johnny and Carmen noticed us and they sat up quickly, but not before Dally, Pony, and Two-Bit saw what was going on.

"Thank God we came in while you still had your clothes on!'' I said.

"I take it you told him?" Dal asked.

"Yeah, she did. And I don't care man," Johnny said.

"Having fun?" Two-Bit asked.

''Very funny, Two-Bit. I think we all know the answer to that question,'' Pony said.

Carmen and Johnny just laughed at the whole conversation.

"Hey Dally? You wanna go to the lot or park of something?" I asked twirling my hair.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don' knowwww!" I said in a really stupid voice.

So we went to the lot and no one else was there.

"Jess, why did you want to come here?" Dally asked me.

"To do this," I said as I walked over to him and kissed him.

We sat down and were having fun, you know. You know what I'm saying! But, we just had to get interrupted.


	28. California night

Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all! Gotta get cha get cha head in the game... Sorry I was having a High School Musical moment! Does anyone else think that movie is great and that Troy is really hott! Like really really hott? Cause I do

disclaimer: Don't own the Outsiders. To bad so sad!

Chapter 28

It was Tim Shepard.

"Dally, what are you doing?" Tim asked.

"Why do you care Tim?" Dally asked.

"Introduce me to the girl,'' Tim demanded.

"I'm Jessica,'' I introduced myself.

"Tim Shepard, nice to meet you," he said as he stuck out his hand for a hand shake. He must of known I wasn't like the greaser girls because he wouldn't of normally been that nice.

"Well, I gotta go. Again, nice to meet you," Tim said.

"He likes you," Dal told me.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"He never and I mean never is that nice to anyone, especially a girl."

"Thats cool,''I said. And then I kissed Dally.

We stayed in the park for about half an hour.

"We should go home. Shouldn't we?" I asked.

"Sure, babe." Dally said.

"Lets go."

Later that night after everyone was home we went to the park for another game of football. The teams were Me, Darry, Soda, Carmen, and Two-Bit. The other team was Soda, Dally, Johnny, Pony, and Kathy. It was so much fun! It began to rain half way through the game but we didn't stop. It made the lot really muddy and slippery. Everyone was slipping and slidding all over the place! Luckily nobody got hurt. We won, 7 to 6. Carmen scored the winnning touchdown at the last second. It was the perfect finish!

After the game we went back to our house and just sat around and talked for a while.

"Earlier,uh, Tim Shepard stopped by to see me," Dally said.

"How come?" Darry asked.

"I don't know. He left after he introduced himself to Jessica. He was nice to her," Dal told everyone.

"He was nice? Tim's never nice,'' Two-Bit said.

"Yeah, he was all nice to meet you and shook my hand!" I said.

"Your kidding me?" Pony asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Wow. He totally loves you,"Two-Bit said.

"I know right?" I said.

The conversation moved on to work, clothes, and then guy talk. Since we, the girls, were out numbered they continued their conversation so we went into the kitchen and began talking about our boyfriends.

"The other day Two-Bit says to me hey baby wanna see whats hangin?" Kathy told us.

"Did he mean what I think he meant?"Carmen asked.

"I think so. What did you say back?" I asked.

"I was like please stop talking!" Kathy told us.

Good response. That was clever!" I said.

"Yeah, it was answering the question, with out actually answering it!" I said.

Just then Dally came in and asked," Jessica can I see you out side for a minute?"

I got up to leave and Kathy and Carmen just had to "OOOOOOOO!" at us as we walked out the door.

We sat down on the back step.

"Why did you wanna come out here?" I asked.

"To do this," he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For sticking with me when there are so many better guys you could have," he said and this time I kissed him.

"Thats not true. Your the only one I want. I wouldn't leave you for anyone! Espescially a soc,'' I told him. We kissed again. I leaned back against the door and stared up at the sky.

"Man, the stars sure are pretty tonight," I said, "It's a perfect night. It feels just like a California nights. Just perfect."

''Yeah, the stars sure are pretty. The sky's all clear and a really nice shade of blue. I can even see the big dipper," Dal said.

"Really? You know where the big dipper is? I can never figure it out," I told him.

"Here I'll show you. You see that big group of stars right above us?"

"Yeah, is that it?"

"Yeah, it is. You can always tell where it is because it is the largest group of stars in the sky. And because of the pan handle,"he told me.

"Really? How'd you learn all this?"

"We used to use the stars up in, uh, New York we would use the stars so we knew which direction we were going. We aren't book smart, but we're street smart."

He continued to talk about New York and his gang there and all the diffrent constalations. He talked for a long time, it wasn't boring but I must have drifted off because next thing I knew it was morning


	29. car accident

Hey! We won our b-ball game last night and now we move on to play for the championship. If we win, we play in the championship, if we lose we play for 3rd place. We gotta win! I hope we do. Okay, now I'm rambling. So here's the next chapter.

disclaimer: I don't own any of the guys. Only the girls. Again, creepy!

Chapter 29

"What time is it?" I asked. It was early the next morning after sunrise.

"It's seven in the morning," Dally told me. We were still sitting outside on the back steps.

"Why are we outside?" I asked. I didn't remember why.

"Last night we were out here looking at the stars and we fell asleep," he reminded me.

"I vaguely remember that. Can we go inside and get something to eat? I'm starving," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Dal said. We got up and went into the kitchen and sitting at the table was Johnny, Carmen, Pony, and Two-Bit.

"I never thought you two would wake up!" Two-Bit said.

"Very funny! Where's the food?" I asked. Why wasn't anyone eating?

"We have to go to the grocery store today. We were just about to go over to the Dingo for some food,'' Pony told me and Dally.

"They serve breakfast?" I asked. Why didn't I know anything?

"Yeah, they have everything,'' Two-Bit said.

"Well, I still have to take a shower and change my clothes before I go anywhere," Carmen said.

"Yeah me too," I said.

"Okay, well me, Pony, and Johnny are ready. What about you Dal?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm good. I'll go with ya','' Dally said.

"Okay, then why don't we meet you there?" Carmen said.

"That works," Pony said.

So they left and went over to the Dingo.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Is it okay if I go first?"she asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll watch Mickey for a while!" I said.

So she got in the shower and I watched Mickey for a while until I got bored and went to figure out what I wanted to wear. I chose a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Finally Carmen got out of the bathroom and I went in to take my shower.

Fifteen minutes later we got into my car a began to drive over to the Dingo. Carmen was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt. We were turning onto the street where the entrance to the Dingo's parking lot was. The light was green so we went and a car coming from the other direction wasn't paying attention and ran the red light. They ran right into Carmen's side of the car. I didn't see any of it, but I heard it and felt it. Carmen banged around pretty hard and so did I, but I think she got the worst of it since it was on her side, but I'm not sure. I didn't know anything after that. I must have blacked out.

Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Dally saw the whole thing happen. Apparently They came rushing over to us and the guy working to the Dingo called for an ambulance. We got put in separate ambulances. I came around and asked," Dally? Carmen?"I asked.

''I'm right here,'' Dally said in a gentle voice," Carmen's in the ambulance right behind us. Two-Bit's here too."  
"Oh, Dally am I okay?" I asked as I tried to sit up and then I passed out again.

I was in and out of consciousness for the next three days. I kept asking for Dally and he was always there. I asked for the whole gang but I asked for Darry more than anyone other than Dally. Actually, I don't think I ever asked for Steve, maybe once, but why would I want to see Steve?

The fourth day I finally woke up completly and was aware of everything.

"Dally, oh I'm so happy to see you!" I said.

"Hey, babe! I'm so glad your up!" he said.

"How's Carmen?" I asked.

"She's,uh, same as you. She hasn't come around yet, though," he told me. He sounded worried about her.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"You've been like this for three days. Today is the fourth day."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I've been here just as long as you have."

"You've been here the whole time? I love you!" I said.

"I love too,'' he said. Just as the nurse walked in he kissed me.

"Now, none of that yet!" the nurse said. We all laughed.

"Can I see the rest of the gang?" I asked

"Sure of course you can. I take it the gang are the guys you have been asking for? Lets see you asked for Dally, and thats him. And Darry, Carmen, Johnny, Two-Bit, Soda, Ponyboy, and you mentioned Steve once. They are all here. I'll bring them in,'' she said.

"Thank you!" I said.


	30. suprise visitor

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long but from Tues.-Thurs. I had the flu and could hardly look at the comp screen long enough to check my email. And the rest of the days I had major stuff happen and am also lazy! Well, I hope you like Chappie 30. I know you've waited long enough for it!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 30

The nurse went to get the gang and a few minutes later they were all there.

Soda was the first one in the room and he asked," How you doing?"

"Good, I think," I told him.

Now in came Darry, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Steve.

"I''m so sorry!" Darry said.

"Why?" I asked.

''Because if I would have gone to the grocery store you wouldn't have had to go to the Dingo for breakfast and that guy wouldn't of hit you,'' he said.

"Don't worry 'bout. It ain't your fault that that guy wasn't paying attention. Hey, do you guys know who it was?" I asked.

"It was,uh, Bob Sheldon's dad. Big time socs all right. He is paying for everything though,'' Pony told me.

"That's good," I said.

They all looked like they hadn't gotten any sleep in like forever!

"Did any of you get any sleep?" I asked.

"Not much. We were all really worried about you. We still are about Carmen," Two-Bit said.

They stayed with me for the rest of the day. Johnny never did show up though. He was with Carmen and didn't want to leave in case she came around. We had alot of fun. We talked for a while then we played a few games of poker and go fish! Eventually visiting hours were over and I was feeling really tired.

"You all have to leave now," the nurse said,

"except Dally. He is the only one that gets to stay."

"Why just him?" Pony asked.

" 'Cause I'm her boyfriend, stupid," Dal told him.

They all left and I finally asked a question that had been bothering me," Dally, what happened to my car?"

"The whole front is pretty beat up, but Steve and Soda are gonna fix it for you,'' he told me.

"Oh, that's nice. Dal, I'm getting tired."  
"Then go to sleep, okay?"

"Alright, night."

"Night baby," he said. Then he kissed me goodnight.

The next morning I woke up and Dally was sitting there reading the paper.

"Good morning,sunshine!" he said.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Good, its a bright new day!"

"Yep.

"Carmen came around in the middle of the night last night. She was talking to Johnny but then she passed out cold after a few minutes."

"Oh, that's great that she finally came around. Is she gonna be okay?"  
"Yep, the doc said you both are gonna be fine. Carmen a broken arm and your back got messed up really bad."  
"I know! This gown is itching me,'' I said.

"Here, I brought you your pajamas from home." He helped me change into them.

After that adventure I needed to go back to sleep. While I was asleep the nurse came in to check on me and saw I wasn't wearing my gown she asked Dally,"Where's her gown?"

"I threw it away!" he told her.

"I'm gonna be so happy when your gone..." the nurse began to say but Dally cut her off saying," Get outta here! You make, you make my stomach sick!" She left and he was laughing. A few minutes later I woke and he told me what had happened. We laughed about that for a few minutes and then the nurse came in and announced," You have a visitor!"

**Who is it? Is it Johnny, Buck, Curly, Tim, a ghost! You'll find out next time! He!He!**


	31. Tim and poker

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! And, Maddiecake, you guessed it! It's Fred the turtle! LOL!

disclaimer:"Not again!" I sigh in frustration. Ugh, here goes. I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 31

"I wonder who it is," I said.

Thenin walkedTim Shepard.

"Don, don, don," blares the scary music in the background. (okay, maybe not really.)

"Hey, how ya' doin'? I heard 'bout the acident and haven't seen Dally for a few days so I figured you must be here," Tim explained.

"Thats nice of you to come," Dally said.

"But remember, I'm never nice," Tim said. Dally had said that before. I finally realized why they were friends, because they new that they were two of a kind. The mystery is finally solved.

"So how ya' doin'?" Tim asked.

"Oh, my back is pretty bad but, I'm gonna be fine. Really, why are you here Tim?" I asked.

"I don't know. I should probally go," he said and then he left.

"Okay, well that was strange," I said.

"Yeah, it was. I'm gonna go find him and talk to him," Dally said.

"Okay, don't be long though," I said.

"I won't." And then he left to go talk to Tim. Just then the nurse came back in and said,"You're very popular, now aren't you? Darry, Soda,Steve,Two-Bit, and Ponyboy are here to see you. Oh, good! He's finally gone!"

"No,no. He's coming back."

"Oh, great. Well here they are!'' she said. She sure liked the gang but not Dally. I wonder why?  
"Hey, how ya' doin'?" Darry asked. Why does everyone keep asking that?  
"I'm fine. What'd ya' bring to do today?"

"Oh, nothin' really. Just a deck of cards again," Two-Bit told me.

"Okay, well get em' out!" I said,"you came at just the right time. Tim Shepard just left and Dally went to talk to him."

"Yeah, we saw Tim leave and then Dally go after him," Soda said.

We played poker again and I beat them all! Actually, they may have let me win, but still I rule! It took three hours to finish that first game of poker and Dally still wasn't back. Just as that thought entered my head Dally walked in the door.

"What happened?" I asked.


	32. spinal halo

Hey! I'd just like to say that y'all are like the best ever! You are so supportive! It's fun! Hope you like the next chapter!

disclaimer: don't own 'em, never will!

Chapter 32

"Uh, Tim said you've changed me. That I've become soft. Thats pretty much it," Dally told us. I knew there was more to the story but since he wasn't saying it, it would be better not to ask.

"What are we doing?"Dally asked.

"Nothin'. We just finished a game of poker," Two-Bit told him. Just then Johnny came running through the door and said," She's up. Carmen's up."

"OMG! Really? Damn, I can't get up. Stupid fractured spine!" I said. I really wanted to go see her, but at the moment I couldn't get up.

Everyone went to go see her, except Dally. He stayed with me.

Just then the nurse came in with a spinal brace and said," You can go home now. We just have to get this on you!"

So I got it on and can't have it taken off for seven weeks! Great, I get to walk around with a spinal halo!

That night me and Carmen got to go home! We were so glad to be out of the hospital! But we did have to bring home a hospital bed that is adjustable because of my back. I don't know where we're gonna fit it!

"So I thought we could go out to dinner tonight in celebration of Jessica and Carmen being okay and home again!" Darry said.

"Cool, where are we going?" Soda asked.

"I thought we could go to Bree," Darry told us. I laughed to myself because that is a place in Lord of the Rings.

"Well we should all get dressed. Carmen you have to help me," I said.

So we went into our room and she got dressed in a pink and white floral sequin skirt and a pink rinestone tank. And then she helped me get into little sky blue dress with white polka dots and orange trim with a flower.

We went into the living room once we were ready and Dally said to me," You look beautiful!"

"I'm wearing a spinal halo," I said. That made me and Carmen laugh because Regina says that in Mean Girls.

"Why are you laughing?" Darry asked as he entered the room from the kitchen.

" 'Cause I'm a very zen person," Carmen said.

"And I'm on alot of pain medication right now," I said.

"Okay, well lets get going. I got us reservations for eight o'clock it is now eight ten!'' Darry said.

"All right then. Lets rock this bitch!"Two-Bit said.


	33. fancy pants

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, again, but I was waiting until I got a few more reviews on chappie 32. Now I have, so here's the next part!

disclaimer: don't but want too!

Chapter 33

"Wow,uh, this place is kindda fancy!"Pony said as we walked into Bree. It _was_ really fancy! Everyone there was dressed really nice! I felt so weird wearing a spinal halo!

"Do you have reservations?" the matre' de asked.

"Yes,we do. Under Curtis for nine,"Darry told him.

"Oh, yes. Right this way," matre de said. He seated us in a booth that was really huge. We could of fit five of us on each side of the table.

"Wow, this sure is nice," Johnny said.

"Yeah,but I don't feel we fit in here," Soda said. All the greasers were wearing their nicest clothes and still were underdressed.

"Man, this menu is like all in french!" Two-Bit said.

"No, Two-Bit its just Italian food!" Carmen said.

So we all ordered and we all got something diffrent so we could trade around. It was really good! I liked the lasanga. Then we got dessert and did the same thing. I liked the cherry chessecake.

"Are we all finished?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, come on. Lets go!" I said. On the way out Two-Bit winked at me, so I knew it was time to tell Dally something really important. Dally came up and put his arm around me as we walked out of the restaurant. How can I do this to him? I thought as we got into Darry's truck to go home. The closer and closer we got to home the more nervous I got. For the first time since we got here I dreaded going back to the Curtis'.

**Sorry, it's a short one, but I wanted to leave it with a cliff hanger! He!He!**


	34. Dally I'm

Hey peoples! I'm glad you all are anxious for this next chapter! And, Jess and Carmen aren't really homesick, because they are having so much fun with the greasers! LOL!

discliamer: Y'all already know what I'm gonna say!

Chapter 34

We got home and Steve,Johnny, and Two-Bit all went to their houses. I knew I had to tell Dally. It was now or never.

Everyone was in the kitchen so I asked,"Dally can I talk to you in the living room?"

"Yeah, sure," he said.

So we went into the living room and I told him something I didn't want to say,"Dally I have something to tell you,"I began,"I'm pregnant."

"What? How the hell is that possible?"

"I don't know but I am."

"How could that of happened?"

"I don't know, but there is two possibilites."  
"What are they?"  
"Well you may not be the father."

"WHAT? WHO?'' Just then Darry walked into the room right on cue. I looked at Darry and Dally knew.

"You! What the hell were you thinking? Why would you do that to me," by this time he was standing up and all up in Darry's face then he turned around to face me,"and you..."

Before he could finish Two-Bit jumped out of the kitchen and pointed at him and said,"HA!HA! I got you good!"

"Oh,I'm gonna kill you!" Dally said as he chased Two-Bit out of the house. He chased Two-Bit to the lot and we all went and followed them. Two-Bit tripped in the lot and Dally came up and put him in a head lock.

"Uncle! Say uncle!" Dally said.

"Never!" Two-Bit said.

Dally got out his switchblade and said," Want a haircut?" Two-Bit tried to get away but Dally only tightened his grip,"say uncle!"

"Dallas lay off," I finally said.

"Yeah Dal, lay off," Two-Bit said.

Dally did lay off and he said,"Come on Jessica, lets go."

Okay, now I'm really scared!


	35. weird African vodo

Chapter 35

Dally began walking towards Buck's and I had to run to catch up with him.

"Dally what are we doing?" I asked.

"None of that is true is it?" he asked.

"Of course not. I would never do that to you, you know that."

"Of course I beleive you. I was just real mad about what you and Darry said and then it was all just Two-Bit. I just blew. I need to get away from it." he said as he came and put his arm around me.

"I was kind of the center of that, though," I told him,"like it wasn't my idea, that was all Two-Bit, but I said it and acted it."

"I know, but your my favorite!"

"Favorite what?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Favorite person! And since when can you cock and eyebrow?" he asked.

"Two-Bit taught me. What are we doing?"

"We're going to Buck's," Dally told me.

"Why? You know what people say about us?"

"No Jess, what do they say?" He asked in a monotonous, bored voice.

"You know what usually goes on in the bedrooms at Buck's?"

"Course I do," he said. He sounded a little guilty!

"Thats what they say. Because on several occasions we've been caught coming in or out of your room. How can we set them straight? I asked.

"Well, we can make them right," Dally said as he stopped walking and moved in closer to me.

"Nu-uh," I said as I turned away,"not at Buck's,not now."

''Fine, we can wait."

"Yes, we can."

We got to Buck's and there were all these girls hanging all over dunken men. As we walked by one blonde girl stood up and made an effort for Dally to notice her, but he only had eyes for me. I saw the girl sit back down and she looked disappointed.

"You know, several girls fancy you," I told him.

"Yeah, and several guys _fancy_ you, too,"he told me.

"I know right!" I said. Then we began to make out. I was sitting on his lap, and it may have looked like more than it really was, and just then the door opened.

It was some girl. "Buck needs to talk to Dally,"she said.

"Okay, I'll be right back, okay babe?"

"Okay."

After Dally left the girl was still there and she came and sat down on the bed next to me.

"So, your his girl, huh?''

"Yeah."

"You are so lucky! I've had a major crush on him for like ever!" she said.

"Yeah, I am lucky," I agreed.

She looked at the floor and right away I knew she was looking at. He had a pile of dirty clothes on the floor that he needed to bring over to my house to wash. And it just so happens that a pair of underpants were on top.

"OMG! Is that his underwear?" the girl excalimed. She bent down and was actually going to pick them up but I stopped her by saying,"Don't touch his.. underpants!" I told her doing my Cory imprestion from Boy Meets World."Why are you in here?"

"I just wanted to touch something of his."

"He's not a god. He can't heal you, or whatever."

"I know, I just need something of his, like a klenex he used or something."

"What, are you gonna do some African vodo on him?" I asked. This girl was deffinetly crazy!

"No. Yes. Maybe."

"Just, get outta here! You make my stomach sick!" I said.

So she left and I was immediately joined by someone else. I was less than happy about this company, but he refused to leave.

**Can you guess who it is? You probally can!**


	36. fight!

Hey, sorry it took me so long update.. did it take me that long? I don't remember the last time I updated was! Hey, Urnotsethcohen, if you don't update sometime this weekend, I will hurt you! Be afraid, girly, be very afraid!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Only a copy of the book!

Chapter 36

"Hey you," Tim Shepard said. Why does he keep showing up everywhere we went?

"Hi, Tim."

"Where's Dally," he asked as he came into the room and sat down next to me.

"He's down stairs talking to Buck," I told Tim.

"Oh, good." he said as he moved closer to me.

"Don't touch me!" I said.

"Firey and sexy its my lucky day!" he said as he moved in closer on me. It was kindda like Dally with Cherry at the drive-in in the movie, only it was worse. And that only happened in the book. Not with us.

"Get off me!" I said. He came in closer so I said it more loudly,"GET OFF OF ME!"

Dally must of been done talking to Buck or he heard me, because just then he walked in the door.

He came over and practically threw Tim to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dally asked.

"Hey man, she was coming on the me!" Tim lied.

"Oh, don't lie about it! I heard her yell at you! She said get off of me! And from what I saw you didn't listen to her! I'm gonna kick you ass!" Dal said. I wanted to intervein and tell him that that wasn't nesacarry, but he was madder than hell and I didn't want to get hurt.

"Okay, but don't you think we should go outside?" Tim asked. He was getting kindda scared.

"Yeah, thats a great idea, I can have an audience!"

So we went outside and almost everyone at Buck's followed us, even Buck.

"Listen Shepard, theres only gonna be two hits. Me hitting you and you hitting the ground," Dally said.

Dally hit Tim and got him pinned to the ground right that instant. He was beating on Tim pretty bad, when all of a sudden Tim says,"Okay, okay, Dallas. I give up. I'll stay as far away from Jessica as possible. I just don't want to get beaten up anymore. My nose has been broken enough times the way it is!"

Dally got up and said,"Alright, now get outta here."

We all stood there and watched him leave. Some of his gang was there and left with him, trying to mend his face. Tim yelled at them so they all backed off.

"Well, that was fun!" Dally said as we headed back inside.

"You got him pretty good! I can't stand him!" I said.

"Well he always keeps his word, so he'll never bother you again."

"Thats good," I said.

"Uh! I just can't beleive he would do that! He knows better than that!" dally said once we had gotten into the room.

"Hey, you know that girl that came in here and told you to go talk to Buck?'' I asked.

"Yeah, you know what? It turns out that he didn't even need to talk to me! Didn't even know we were here!"

''Yeah, well she is like in love with you! She wanted to keep one of your underwear and she wanted do some kind of African vodo on it to make you like her!" I told him.

"What? Thats crazy."

"I know it is."

"Now lets forget about tonight for the moment and where were we before we were so rudely interuppted?''Dal asked.

"I beleive we were right about here," I said and I sat down with him as we resumed making out.

**I think I need a new cliff hanger, suprise, mystery person because you all seemed to know that it was Tim! I'll have to think of someone else! Maybe I'll make up a new character! Toodles!**


	37. pillow fight

Maddicake, that two hits thing is in the Breakfast Club. Emilio says it to Bender! Emilio! He!He! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Only Jessica and Carmen!

Chapter 37

We finally stopped and by this time it was about..,well I don't know but it was really late.

"Its really late!" I said.

"I know, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" I asked Dally.

"Well you could go home and take the heat or you could stay here and we could take the backlash together," he said as he moved in to kiss me.

"I guess I could stay here. I mean we wouldn't do anything. It will be fun! Like a little sleep over!" I said.

"You know what happens at every sleep over?" Dally asked.

"Truth-or-dare?"  
"No a pillow fight!" he said as he grabbed a pillow and he began hitting me with it.

"Oh no you do not!" I said as I grabbed a pillow and began fighting back. We were both laughing so hard we couldn't swing the pillows and both needed support to stand up so we just colapsed on the bed.

"We are so weird!" I said.

"Yeah, but it was fun. We should never tell anyone that story because no one else would think its funny!" Dally said.

"Yeah and inside joke. Thats a good idea!" And just as we began to kiss the door opened and we were interupted for the third time that night.


	38. Superdope to the rescue

Uh, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I just didn't feel like it! I have a lot of awesome stuff going on so... Sorry if this isn't my best chapter. It's probally setting something up, but I don't remember right now!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Yadda, yadda, yadda, Matt Damon!

Chapter 38

"What the hell's going on in here?" Darry asked.

Oh, good I thought. Someone I acutually like!

"Nothin'!" Dally said. I could see that he was relived that it was only Darry.

"Why you here Darrel?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure that you aren't to mad. Are you Dal?"

"No. I'm over it."

"What happened to your hand?" Darry asked Dally. We both looked at his hand and realized that it was all cut up. Tim have sharp face!

"Oh, I,uh, got in a fight with,uh Tim Shepard tonight."  
"What happened this time?" Darry asked. Me and Dal _so_ did not want to talk about but we had to tell Darry.

"He came on to me," I told him.

"Really? What'd he do?"

"He was like this." Dally said as he showed Darry what he saw Tim doing.

"No, that's not quite it. Dally was down stairs talking to Buck. Actually he wasn't. We can talk about this some other time! So whats goin' on?" I asked.

"Nothin'. Everyone else is at home and in bed. Should we go?" Darry asked me.

"Yeah, I guess we should. I am pretty tired," I told them.

"Night babe. I'll see you tommorow," Dally said as he tried to kiss me,"Damn, this thing sure does get in the way huh?" he said.

"I've decided to just call it a spinal halo. And yeah, it's a huge nuisance! Love you!" I said as I got up to leave.

''Love you too! Bye Darry!"

"Bye Dal. Come on lets go."

And on that note we left.


	39. Sodapop Curtis!

Hey! Thanks for all the rad reviews! I just used the word rad! I really, really like this chapter! He!He! Soda!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, well only a copy of it, not the characters.

Chapter 39

Me and Darry left Buck's and everyone was looking at me questioningly because I was leaving with a diffrent guy than I came with. It's not like we were holding hands or he had his arm around me or anything. I guess people are kindda hoping that me and Dally won't stay together. I don't know why they care.

"Come on Darry, why'd you come get me?" I asked as we got into the truck. We began driving home before he answered.

"I just wanted to make sure y'all didn't do anything stupid. Didn't want nothin' to happen," he explained.

"Oh, okay. Thats nice of you. Thanks," I said as we pulled into the drive way. Once we got out I went over and gave Darry a hug.

"What was that for?"

"For being such a great big brother!" I told him.

"Oh, your sweet!" he said as we went inside.

I went into my room and Carmen was sitting in bed still awake.

"I never thought you'd show up!" she said.

''Yeah, well Darry came and brought me home."

"Oh, really? Were you gonna stay at Buck's?"

"Yeah, I was. We weren't doing anything, but it's late and we just figured that it would be easier if I just stayed,'' I explained.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

Me and Carmen stayed up all night talking. Here is a portion of what we said:

Jessica: I felt like I haven't talked to you in like forever!

Carmen: Well its been like five days since we've really been able talk to eachother!

Jessica: Oh, yeah that reminds me. While I was like unconcious I asked for all the gang! Even Steve!

Carmen: You asked for Steve? Why woulod you want to talk to Steve? Ew!

Jessica: I know right!

That night me and Carmen finally went to sleep, but I couldn't sleep well so I woke up extra early. It was Saturday, so Darry didn't have to go to work. Soda and Steve worked every other weekend and they have to work today. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat, and I found Sodapop sitting at the table smoking.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

I got a coke out of the fridge and sat down next to him and said,''Well I know that there's something you're not telling me."

"How do you figure?" he asked.

"Well, there are only two times you smoke. When you wanna look tough or something is bothering you. No one was up and even if they were you don't have to look tough for us. So somethings bothering you. What happened?"

"It's Sandy. I got my letter back today. Unopened."

I grabbed his hand and said," Oh, honey I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?"

He looked into my eyes and said,'' Yeah, there might be," he leaned in and we kissed.

And then none other than Ponyboy Curtis walked into the kitchen. He was frozen on the spot. Soda noticed Pony first and he simply said," Ponyboy!''

"What's going on?" Pony finally said.

"It's not what you think it is. Sandy broke up with me and Jessica was just trying to comfort me and..."

Pony cut him off and said,"Oh, well she did a real good job!"

"Pony, let me finish. Can you keep quiet about it?" Soda asked.

"For a price!" Pony said.

"Fine, just name it!" I said. They both looked at me kindda like they forgot I was still there.

"Okay, okay, forget it. I won't say anything to anyone," Pony decided.

"Thank you!" Soda said,"well, I gotta take a shower and get ready for work." He got up to take a shower and added,"Steve won't be coming by this morning. We're meeting at DX."

Me, Soda, and Pony were still the only ones up when Soda was ready for work. Pony was in their room reading or something and I was watchin t.v.

"Hey, Jessica you wanna walk to work with me?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, we should I said.

"Talk, I know. You ready?"

"Lets go!" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

''So what happened earlier,uh, did it really mean anything?" Soda asked.

"It was good and all, I won't deny that, but I'm with Dally and I couldn't do anything to hurt him."

"Right, of course. So are we cool? I mean we can't be acting weird around each other or something will be suspected.''

"What? Nothing happened!" I said already beginning the act.

"Right. We're here. Oh, by the way you car is fixed."

"Oh really? Can I see it?" I asked.

There were like 20 girls waiting for Soda to get there. How desperate are they? Waiting for a guy to come, and then when he gets there he doesn't even notice them? Suckers!

"Look at it! It looks better than before!" I exclaimed when I saw my car. Steve was there polishing it.

"Oh, hey Sodapop, hey Jessica," Steve said,''Soda,uh, Pete and Micheal needed to switch us weekends cause they're going on vacation or something, so we can go home. And Jessica, we get to take your car with us."

"Oh, yay! Don't let me drive though!" I said.

''It's not like you did anything wrong! It was that Sheldon guy who hit you," Soda said.

"Yeah well, lets go!" I said. I really don't want to think about the accident. The only prblem was that I was reminded of it every time I move.

Steve was driving and I was sitting in the passengers seat and Soda was in the back.

"Soda you should of seen the looks on the faces of the girls out here waiting for you when you came walking up with Jessica. It was so funny! I think they were all crushed until they remembered that she's going out with Dally and is living in your house. It was hilarious!" Steve told us.

We both laughed half heartedly because of what had happened that morning.

When we pulled up in the drive-way and we could see Darry in the window talking on the phone.

"We're having a guest for dinner tonight. A person from the state!" Darry told us as we walked in the door.


	40. visit from the state

Hey! I don't have much to say, but thanks for all the great reveiws!Hope you like this chapter, it's really long! Love you!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Only the girlys.

Chapter 40

"Really? Why?" Soda asked.

"Well, It's for the state to check up on us and they thought it'd be a good idea to spend some time with us considering the accident and Carmen and Jessica," Darry explained.

"That makes sense. Do we have to cook?" I asked.

"Yes, we do. I thought maybe you and Carmen could come to the grocery store with me, to pick stuff out," Darry said.

"Come on! Lets go!'' Carmen said as she walked out of the kitchen Darry's keys in hand. She gave the keys to him and we left.

"What'd you get?" Pony asked when home from the store.

"We got chicken and potatoes. We also got milk to drink with dinner, instead of Pepsi, beer, or coke!" I added when I saw the look on Pony's face.

"Darry when is she coming?" Carmen asked.

"She's coming at four thirty. She doesn't want us to begin cooking until she gets here so she can see how we work together. What do we want to do until she gets here?" Darry asked.

"We could play a good old fashioned game of truth or dare!" Two-Bit suggested.

"Oh, that reminds me, Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny you can't be here tonight. She only wants the people living in the house," Darry said.

"Fine, but what about truth or dare?" Two-Bit asked.

''Uh, Two-Bit go home!" I said as I brushed passed him to go to my room. Everyone else left the living room too, leaving Two-Bit all alone.

"So, is that a no?" he asked. But, nobody answered him. So he sat down to watch Mickey.

Dally followed me into my room and shut the door.

"Hey, babe!" he said.

"Hi!" I walked over to him and we were kissing when Carmen opened the door and poked her head in.

"God! I can't do anything with out being interrupted!" I said.

"Jess, the ladies here!" Carmen said. She left and I said," Oh, great. This'll help the image. Me coming from my bedroom with you!" I said to Dally.

"Yeah, but do you think that really makes a difference?'' Dally asked as he opened the door.

"Probably not," I said. We kissed goodbye and then he left with just a nod to the state lady.

"Oh, hello! You must be Jessica! My name is Susan." she introduced herself as she shook my hand.

"Okay, well we should get dinner going!" Darry said.

"Actually, I was hoping that Jessica and Carmen would cook the dinner, you know to see their house keeping skills," Susan said.

"Are you kidding me?" Carmen asked.

I shhed her.

"Well okay, Carmen should we get started?" I asked.

"We must," she responded.

So we went into the kitchen to begin preparing the meal and were followed by Darry and Susan.

"I like to just observe how the family works," I heard saying to Darry,"if you would just sit here and answer any questions that I have..."

Darry cut her off and said,"Of course. Yes."

I got out the potatoes into a pan of boiled water.

"What are making?" Carmen asked as she put the chicken in the oven.

"Taters.''

"Taters? What are taters?"

"Po-ta-toes! Boil 'em, mash 'em, cook 'em in a stew!" I said. We both started laughing 'cause in Lord of the Rings Sam and Smeagol have the same conversation.

"Whats with them?" Susan asked 'cause we were laughing and it wasn't particularly funny to her.

"Well, it's Jessica's pain medication. It makes her a little loopy."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little neat!"

"And what about the other one, Carmen?"

"We don't know. We haven't figured it out yet."

Half an hour latter dinner was ready.

"Dinners ready!" Carmen yelled a little to loudly.

"Gosh, Carmen no need to yell, they're only one room away!" I said.

"Sorry!"

"This food is very good!" Susan said a few minutes later.

"Thank you!" me and Carmen said in unison.

"This is really good!" Soda said as he helped himself to seconds of everything.

"Slow down there sparky! Don't wanna burst!" Carmen said to him. We all laughed.

"So how are you coping after the accident?" Susan asked no one in particular.

"We don't like to talk about it, we've already thought about it enough, but are constantly reminded of it!" I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice that only Susan didn't detect.

"How?" she asked.

"Everytime I move or look at Carmen! I said. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Why don't we have a change of subject?" Darry suggested.

"Okay,um, Soda how is your job at the DX going?" Susan asked.

"Great! Buisness is good and I love working with Steve!" Soda said enthusiastically. He really loves his job.

"Darry what about you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm doing it whether I like it or not, so fine," he said flatly.

She looked at him dreamily. 'Cause Darry's dreamy! (a/n My teacher actually said, "Patrick Swayze's so dreamy! It was hilarious!) That thought made me laugh out loud but no one heard because they were all listening to Darry and Susan talk.

"Jessica do you agree?" Susan asked. I wasn't paying attention but I know that when asked that it is always just a good idea to say yes, 'cause then you won't have to explain your reasoning.

"Yeah, um hmm," I said.

"So Carmen do you like living here?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, I really do. I'm so happy to be here!" Carmen answered.

Susan made some notes in her notebook and then asked," So will we be having any dessert?"

Shit! I thought, we didn't think of that! But Soda stood up went to the fridge and said,''Yes, we have a fresh home made chocolate cake!"

"Why don't we have it in the living room?" Darry suggested. We all stood up and Susan said,"Great idea Darry!" Me and Carmen exchanged a look of a silent oooooo about Darry and Susan. Everyone else went into the living room, but I stayed back with Soda to get forks and plates.

"Good thinking about the cake! Did you make it?" I asked. If he did we really shouldn't eat it! He is not a very good cook!

"No I didn't, Darry made it yesterday!" he said.

"Okay good!" I said as we went out into the living room with plates, forks, and cake.

"Oh, this cake looks delicious!" Susan said.

"Thank you. I made it yesterday," Darry told her.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" I asked.

I went to open the door and it was Dally and Johnny.

"Why are you guys here?" Carmen asked.

"I thought it would be a good idea if the girls' boyfriends came over. Just to see how they act and stuff," Susan explained.

"Oh, well they could have stayed for dinner if I would have known that," Darry said.

"Oh, no that is perfectly all right," Susan told him, smiling.

"What's that about?" Dally mouthed to me.

"She loves him!" I mouthed.

"Ohhhhhh" Dally replied.

"So should we have our dessert?" I asked impatiently, I couldn't wait for Susan to get out of our house.

"Yes, I guess we should," Susan said not even taking her eyes of Darry. He got a little uncomfortable so he hastily tried to make some conversation," Johnny and Dally, if you want some chicken or anything we have some left. If you want that before dessert."

"Oh, no we're fine," Dally said.

Soda sliced them up some cake and we all ate it in an awkard silence. It was really strange 'cause this house is never quiet. Especially when we are all here together. Normally Steve and Two-Bit would be there, the t.v. would be on, the radio would be on on full blast, and everyone would be talking over it. I could tell that this was still going to be a long night.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I asked Susan.

"I'm twenty seven." Yep, to old for Darry. He's only twenty.

''So, I think I'm all out of questions here," Susan broke the silence.

"Wow," I thought. Maybe this won't be along night.

"I guess I should get going!" she said.

"Well, okay, if your finished then I guess you should," Darry told her.

She finally tore her eyes away from Darry and looked at me and Carmen and said,"Thank you for a wonderful dinner. It was fun. I'll be back in one month!"

She came around and shoke everybodys hands and then left. Just like that.

"Wow, I thought she'd never leave!" Pony said speaking all of our thoughts.

"Darry, she is like in love with you!'' I said.

"She was really beggining to freak me out!" Darry said.

"She hardly ever took her eyes off you!" Soda pointed out.

"Lets just forget about that!" Darry said.

"Look what I found!" Soda said as he came into the living room half an hour later. He was holding a little plastic baggy with some powder in it.

"What is it?" Pony asked.

"Its pot!" Soda said.

"Where'd you find that?" Darry asked. He had a weird look in his eyes that I couldn't figure out.

"It was in the attic, in one of the boxes."

"Who's do you think it is?" I asked. I had a strange feeling that it was Darry's.

"I have no idea. What should we do with it?" Soda asked.

"I don't know. Just put it away somewhere," Darry told him. Yep, deffinetly Darry's, I thought.

So Soda went and put it away. I saw him put it in on of the drawers in his and Pony's room


	41. pot and new friends

Hello one and all! Did anyone else think the olympics were awesome this year? Cause I did! Here's the next chappie!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsdiers.

Chapter 41

"Well, I'm going to bed," Darry announced.

"Yeah, me too," Pony said. We all said good night and they went to bed.

"I gotta go home,"Johnny said,"see y'all tommorow." Then he kissed Carmen goodbye and left.

''I'm kinnda tired,too. I might stay up but I'll be in our room," Carmen said and then she too left. Leaving only me, Dally, and Soda.

"So,uh, Soda were you planning on using that pot?" I asked him.

"No."

"Then why'd you put it in your drawer?" I asked.

"I don't know. I thought _maybe_ I could try it."

"Well, go get it!" Dally said.

So Soda went and got it and brought it out to the living room. Dally took it and said,"Here let me make the joint."

We lit it and took turns taking drags off of it. We did it in the bathroom because it has a lock on it. We were high.

Somehow Dally had a pudding pop and I wanted it.

"Dally, I want that pudding pop. I'll do anything to get it. I'll even rip your arm off."

He gave it to me and I was really concentrating on it while he was saying," Jessica, I love you. You are the prettiest, sexiest, you know thing ever. I love you."

" Maybe this is how we're gonna get fat!What?'' I asked. He had broken my concentration on the pudding pop.

"Nobody loves me," someone said. We couldn't see them. I was sitting on the edge of the tub, but the curtain was closed, so I opened it.

"Oh, hey Soda! We thought you went to bed!" I said.

"Its just me. Just me and my gonga," Soda said.

That set me off laughing really hard and all of a sudden Dally goes,"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Oh birds birds," I said pecking at him like birds with my hands,"don't you hate that when your stoned?"

"I don't like it anytime," Dal said as his whole body jerked for no reason. It reminded me of the way the little guy on the superbowl trophy is standing.

I started laughing again when Soda said,"Is this the sink? Am I shrinking?"

"Now you can't tell me you didn't hear that!" Dally said. We did hear it.

"The gig is up!'' Soda said as he closed the shower curtain.

"Its Pony. PPOONNY! PPPPOOOOONNNNYYYBBBOOOOY! Ever notice how weird that sounds?" Dally asked.

"Okay, Dally. Mantain. What you want Pony?"

Pony knocked on the door and said,"I can't find my cigarettes. Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, they're in the room with the cake and all the beer!" I told him.

"Thanks Jess!" he said as he walked away.

"OMG. I am like the worst person ever! I don't know where I just sent him. What if he falls and breaks one of his oragans and needs one of mine, but I can't give it to him 'cause mine are all full of pot! I just, I don't think I could handle any kind of crisis right now."

"Thats okay. Maybe I could," Dally said.

"Are people really stupid enought to enjoy this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"We're never do this again," I said.

"No. We won't."

"I'm going to Buck's," Dally said after the pot wore off,"see you later babe." He kissed me goodbye.

"Night," me and Soda said to each other. We both went into our rooms.

"Where ya' been?" Carmen asked as I came into our room. She was sitting in bed reading Gone with the Wind.

"Just talking to Dally," I told her.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"What? I was." I _was_ talking to him. It wasn't a complete lie.

''You'll never guess what happened this morning!" I said.

"Whadd ya' do?"

"Soda kissed me!" I said. I wasn't proud of it, but still. SODAPOP CURTIS KISSED ME! I can't be calm about it.

"What are you serious? When? All the details!" Carmen demanded.

"Okay, well you know he got a letter from Sandy. Their over. I was the only one up and I was trying to comfort him and I asked if there was anything I could do and he said..well I don't remember exactly what he said but then he kissed me!" I told her. I didn't tell her Pony saw us because that wasn't worth repeating.

"OMG! Does Dally know?"

"Of course not! You can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay."  
"Promise?"

"Cross my legs and hope to die!"

We laughed and then went to bed.

The next morning everyone was there and we had a delicious breakfast cooked by none other than Darrel Curtis.

"My compliments to the chef," I said.

"Oh, thank you. It's my famous pancake batter that put it over the top.

"I'm sure it was," Soda said.

"Hey, where's Ponyboy?" Johnny asked.

"He's been locked in the bathroom for like half an hour. He's finally found a friend that's not imaginary," Two-Bit said.

"What do you mean?" Darry asked.

''I know what he means. And I think you know what he means if you just kinda think about," I said to Darry.

I got it. I don't who else did, though. Obviously not Darry.

He did catch on and said,"We don't know thats what he's doing. He could be compolsively washing his hands or maybe he's cleaning the bathroom!" Darry said defensively.

"Trust me. He goes in there 'cause it's the only one with a lock on it," Two-Bit said.

"Yeah, he's in there for an hour at a time," Carmen said.

So she gets it too. Poor Johnny, he looked totally clueless.

"Which either means he's really really good at or really really bad at it!" I said.

"Jessica, leave! It's time for you to go."

I had to go to the hospital for a check up on my back and Dally was driving me.

"It's raining," Dally said as we were putting our jackets on.

"Yeah," I said,''okay, we're gone! See y'all later!"


	42. she's back!

Hey, thanks again for all the awesome reveiws! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but, we have a test on Monday, which my teacher told us was on Friday, so I had to do my outlines all night, all week! But luckly, we never have to do outlines again! Yay!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. But, now I do own Kim!

Chapter 42

At the hospital I got some very exciting news.

"Well, it turns out that you back isn't nearly as bad as we thought it was. So you will be getting your ,"spinal halo" as you call it, off in two weeks," the doc told me.

"Really? OMG, thats awesome!" I exclaimed.

"I really appreciate that enthusiasm. Well we're done here, so I'll give you some time to get out of the gown and dressed and then you may leave!" the doc said.

"Okay. Thank you so much. Bye!" I said to him as he left.

I put my clothes on and went down to the caffeteria where Dally was waiting for me.

"Hey. So whats the news?" he asked.

"Well, it good. I'm getting it off in two weeks!" I told him.

"Thats great. It'll make it so much easier to do this," he said as he came over and kissed me.

"So did you eat anything?" I asked.

"No. I was waiting for you. What'd you want?"

"I'll have a cheesburger and coke."

"Okay."

He went up to the counter and ordered our food and ten minutes later came back with it in hand.

"Man I'm starving!" he said as he handed me my food.

"Reall, it's only been...holy shit! five o'clock!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is. And I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"What time did we eat this morning?" I asked.

"About eleven. Then we came here and since twelve thirty you have been up there," he told me.

"He did a lot of x-rays. Whatever, I'm getting cheese fries."

"Oh good idea!" he said his mouth full with normal french fries.

We got finished eating and went back to the Curtis'. But when we got there no one else was there.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"I don't know. There's no note or anything. And Darry and Soda are off work so they should be home," Dally pointed out.

Then we heard a noise coming from Darry's bedroom. It was like a steady banging.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

I finally realized what was going on.

"Ohhhhhhh. Since when does this happen?" I asked Dally.

"What do you mean? Ohhhhhhh Wow, uh I don't know."

"Hm. What should we do? I'm starving." I said.

'' We just ate! Why don't we cook dinner?" Dally suggested.

"Yeah, and by the time we get dinner done, I'll be starving again! Good idea," I said as I went over to the fridge and opened the door,"what shall we make?"

"Why don't we make some spaghetti?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me. It won't take long either. Why don't I do the noddles and sauce and you do the garlic bread and salad?"

"Works for me."

So about fifteen minutes later our food was ready. We dished it out and it looked really good. I was beginning to wonder why still no one was home. I bet Darry paid them to leave, I thought.

"Wow, this looks delicious!" I excalimed as I sat down at the table.

"Yes, it does," Dally said as he turned the kitchen light off and lit a candle in the middle of the table.

"This is so romantic!" I exclaimed.

"I know, right?" he said imitating me. Then he leaned in and we kissed. We had gotten the champagene out that Darry saves for speacial ocasions and Dally poured into to glasses for us.

"A toast. To us. May we have a life long of love and happiness together!" Dally said.

When did Dally get so sappy and romantic, I wondered

"To us!" And we clinked glasses and wrapped our arm around the others to drink it. You know how coulples do it.

Just then Darry and this girl who was kindda short with shoulder length brown hair and glasses came out of his bedroom.

"Oh, hi. I thought everyone left," Darry said.

"We were never here to leave," I said.

"What? Um sure. Oh, Dally, Jessica this is Kim. Kim this is Dally and Jessica.

I stood up to shake her hand and she said,"Kim Smith, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We interupted your dinner," Kim said.

"It's okay. We can finish later," I said as we went into the living room and sat down.

"So,"Dally began,"how did you two meet?" Dally asked.

''We were putting new roofing on her house," Darry told us.

"So Kim how..." Dally began but I cut him off by saying,

"Dally,whats with in interogation?"

"I don't know. I want to get to know Kim."

"What?" I asked. Wow, the wrong thing to say, buddy, I thought.

"No, I just meant.." But he was interupted again. This time from a knock on the door.

Dally got up. It was raining again and I didn't know it until he opened the door.

A girl was outside and said,"I'm all wet. Can I come in?"

"What are you doing here?" Dally asked her. No one invited here in, but she came in anyway.

"Who is she?" Kim quietly asked me.

"I have no idea," I told her. I'd never seen her before.

"Dally, I came back for you," the girl said.

She hadn't even seen or adknowledged that we were there so I felt it was a good time to ask Darry," Who's this?"

"It's Sylvia. His ex," Darry told me.

"Really? Huh," I said. I was now very interested in what Dally would say to her in response.

"Why?" Dally asked Sylvia.

"Because I still love you," she half screamed.

"Yeah, well I _never_ loved you!" Dally told her.

"Maybe this will bring back your feelings for me," she said and then she began to kiss him. Right away he pushed her off, though.

"Stop it! I have a girlfriend! I don't wanna be with you!" he yelled at her hoping that a louder would get his point across.

"Who her?" she asked looking over at me. I felt self concious sitting there wearing my frickin' spinal halo.

"Yes, her. And I care more about her than I ever have you. Would you leave now?" he asked her.

"I'll do anything for you!" she pleaded.

"Okay, then I want you to leave and never speak to me or anyone of my friends ever again!" he told her.

"I'll talk to anyone one of your friends if I want."

"You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at my friends, and you wouldn't even dare to condecend to speak to any of my friends. So stick to things you know like your make up, trashy clothes, and Tim Shepard!" Dally yelled at her.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'll always love you," She glared at Dally and then left.

"Well, I've been waiting to do that for a long time," Dally said as he walked back over to me and sat down. Then he kissed me.

"Now that feels right. God, I hate that girl," Dally said.

Just then the rest of the gang walked in. Including Johnny and Carmen.

"Why was Sylvia here?" Two-Bit asked.

Dally explained the whole Sylvia thing and we finished the interogation of Kim. It was fun! After a while we got bored and it was only seven o'clock. Man this day is going SO slow,I thought.

"Who wants to go to the mall?" Two-Bit asked.

"I would never pass up a trip to the mall!" Carmen exclaimed.

The food me and Dally had was cold and hard by now so we decided to go. We all piled into the bed of Darry's truck and we took off for the mall.

"Where were you guys?" Dally asked as we neared closer to the mall.

"We went to the Dingo to play some pool and get a coke," Soda told us.

"We didn't eat and I'm starving! Yeah and at the Dingo Soda met a girl!" Carmen excalimed.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"Uh, her name is Hannah," he told me.

"Is she prettier than me?" I asked.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding."

"Well, she's uh, going to meet us at the mall," Soda told us.

"How did you know we were going there?" Two-Bit asked.

"I just figured."

We all agreed that first place we went at the mall was the food court.

Darry, Johnny, and Pony got like a maid rite thing. Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Carmen got hamburgers and me and Soda went to a Subway type place. The people in front of us in line had like seven thousand sandwhichs, okay maybe I'm exagerating a little. They had four sandwhiches and that took forever. There were two high school students working there. They were both guys and I could tell they were trying to size up whether me and Soda were an item. The guy that was ringing up my sandwich must have figured that me and Soda weren't a couple cause he said," You have stunning eyes." Soda heard him and started cracking up. Just then I saw Dally walking toward us so once he was in ear shot I said," Was that a pick up line?"

Dally walked up and put his arm around my waist and said,'' Hey babe."

"Hey," I said not even taking my eyes off the sandwich guy. Dally and Soda were watching him too. You could see on his face a moment of "oh, so she does have a boyfriend." And then he took in the situation and had a look of "oh, shit! And it's Dallas Wintston!" And without another word he gave me my sandwich and me and Dal left.

"That was fun!" I excalimed.


	43. prettiness!

Hey! Sorry for the wait (agian!) but I've been really busy lately. We had a S.S, math, and science test all within two days of each other. I've also had a lot of homework and last night we had our b-ball party! Hope you like the new chapter! I do!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Man, I'm getting sick of that. I wonder if I can skip it from now on? Hmm...

Chapter 43

After we got done eating we decided to walk around the mall and maybe buy something. Two-Bit, Pony, Soda, and Steve went to look at some cowboy store. Darry and Kim went somewhere... else. And me, Dally, Johnny, and Carmen walked around for a while. We went into a few stores and some things got knocked over so we were kicked out. We walked around again for a while. Johnny and Carmen were stuck in their own little world so finally Dally said to me," Come on." And grabbed my hand and led me towards the food court.

"Why are we going back here?" I asked.

"Well actually, I don't know. I just wanted to tell you that I won some extra money in the rodeo the other night, and I thought I could buy you something nice with it," he told me shyly. I didn't think that Dallas Winston could be shy. It was cute and sweet!

"Like, what were you thinking?" I asked. What is he gonna buy me?

"I don't know, maybe a necklace or a ring or somethin'," he said never meeting my gaze. Why was he being so shy? I wondered.

He wouldn't look at me, so I took his face in my hands and made him look at me as I said," That would be great. Lets go!"

So we went into the only jewlery store there and began looking around. Some stuff we couldn't even look at because he didn't have _that_ much money.

"How 'bout that!'' we both said pointing to the same ring.

"Ha!Ha! Can we see that one?" Dally asked the old, english, sales guy.

"Is this a speacial occasion?" the sales guy asked.

"Well, it is our one month anniversary," Dally told him.

Wow I didn't realize that! I knew that, I just kidding!

"Reall, Dally? You remembered?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. Shocking, huh?" Obviously he thought that I knew so I just went along with him.

"It's not shocking. It's sweet," I said as I examined the ring on my finger. It was the right size and looked really good. For some reason I remined me of one that Aragorn or Arwen had in LOTR.

"We'll take it!" Dally said.

The sales guy put it in a box and wrapped it up. Dally paid and we left to meet up with the rest of the gang.


	44. eating faces and secret love

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in for like, ever! But I've been really busy again! And I was at a road block for ideas, but here it is now! Enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders! To bad, so sad:(

Chapter 44

We left the jewerly store and went to meet Johnny and Carmen at the bookstore of all places. I mean, I love to read, but since when do Carmen and Johnny?

Johnny and Dally went...somewhere. So me and Carmen decided to walk around the mall, again.

We went to fix up our hair and make up in the bathroom when we ran in none other than Sodapop Curtis. And you know who he was with? Some skank who had her tongue down his throught. The nerve of her, and him! After just like one or two days ago he kissed me! And I can tell by the way he casts longing glances at Carmen from across the room, that he totally loves her!

They didn't notice us standing there until I said," Soda are you hungry? Cause I can go get you some food. You don't have to eat her face!"

Then Carmen lamely said," So, uh whats getting, I'm mean going on?"

"Well, he's getting it on for sure!" I said.

"Oh, hey Carmen, Jessica," Soda said nervously.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you," the girl said, ''I know so much about you!"

"What are you stalking us or something?" I asked.

"No, just Soda just keeps talking about the two of you. It's quite annoying actually!"

"Oh, you flatter me!'' I said to Soda.

"So, are you going to introduce us to your friend, lady, person?" Carmen asked. I think it bothers her seeing Soda with another girl! To be frank, it bothers me too! Whats wrong with us, we're both taken!

"Oh, of course I forgot! Carmen, Jess, this is Hannah."

"Nice to meet you Hannah." I said and Carmen echoed that thought. I know what we both really meant, and I think she could see it in our icey smiles. We really meant, "Must destroy!"

"Wow! Look at the time!" Soda said, we should go meet up with the rest of the gang."

So we all departed for Darry's truck in the parking to go home.

We got home and Kim asked," Darry you wanna go for a walk?" She had been so quite on the ride home, I actually forgot that she was with us.

"Yeah, sure," he told her. He went and got his coat and they left.

"I wonder what she wanted to talk about?" Ponyboy wondered out loud.

"I don't know. But I just wanna tell you, Carmen and Jessica, that he's been alot more relaxed and easy going, well as easy going as Darry can be, since you guys have been staying here. I just wanna thank you!" Two-Bit said.

"You welcome. We didn't do anything, but I have been told that I am very positive influence," I said.

"Uh huh. Sure," Two-Bit said.

"Shut up!" I told him

Back with Darry and Kim:

"Darry, I need to talk to you," Kim said as they aproached the park.

"Okay, well do you wanna sit down?" he asked. They did and Kim said what she had to," Darry, I can't be with you. There's another woman."

"For you?" he asked. He was very confused.

"No stupid, for you! I can tell from just spending one night with you. Just don't wait to long to tell her okay?"

He had an idea of who she was talking about but wasn't 100 sure.

"But she's in a realshonship already. A very serious one at that."

"Don't keep her in the dark for too long. Don't let her slip away. Good bye Darrel Curtis," she said as she stood up and kissed him. Then she walked away. Darry had a feeling he really was never going to see her againd.

"Good bye Kim Smith," he said. He got up and went back home quite alone.

Darry got home and was either confused or thinking really, really hard. I couldn't tell which.

"What happeded?" Soda asked.

"She's gone, isn't she?" I said.

"Yeah, she is," Darry said looking at me very wide eyed.

"I'm going to bed," he said.

"Okay, that was kinnda freaky," I said. I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed it, but I sure did, and I didn't like it.

"Yeah, what was with that?" Two-Bit asked.

No one could respond so Dally hastily tried to change the subject,'' So, Hannah what's you story?"

"Excuse me?" she asked. Uh, through the evening we found out that she is as dumb as a stick!

"Well, who are you? Where do you come from?" Dally asked.

"I'm Hannah. I came from Conneticut. I liked it there a lot better than I like it here. Here it's a little to cliquey."

"Cliquey is not a word," I told her.

"Yeah it is, because I said it. That's how we get new words. People say them and they become a word. Right Soda?"

"Oh, what? Yeah, sure," he responed. _He _wasn't even listeing to her! He was to busy staring at Carmen. How ah-dorable!


	45. More Sodapop

Thank you to all my reveiwers! I love you guys! Here's the next chapter! I just love the Carmen/Johnny drama! Enjoy!

Oh my gosh, funny story! At my school one of the 7th grade classes was watching the Outsiders last week. I was in a classroom across the hall and I heard Johnny scream when the church fell on him. But I didn't know they were watching the Outsiders. I was just like "Johnny!" It is so sad that I know this movie so well that I know it just from a scream! I love it! LOL!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 45 (wow thats alot!)

The next day Hannah came over to hang out. We weren't going anyhere. Darry had to work, but Steve and Soda had the day off, again. I don't know how they get so much time off, but Soda's fun so I don't mind. I do wish that Steve worked more. He is so ah-noyying!

"So, Soda do you and Hannah have any big plans for today?" Carmen asked.

"Nope. We're just going to stay here with y'all," Soda told her.

Of course he isn't leaving! He wants to stare at Carmen all day! I wonder if Johnny notices anything. Probally not, since he's kind of slow.

"Hey! Who wants to play some football?" Two-Bit asked as he came running through the door decked out in football gear and a football under his arm.

"Scared your gonna get another concusion there Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked.

"No. Well, yeah. Actually I am. At least I didn't break my nose like Tim Shepard! Who's coming to play footybally with me?"

Everyone except Soda and Carmen ended up playing ball with Two-Bit. Good ol' Two-Bit. He can make even the most boring of days fun!

I don't know why Hannah wanted to play. I mean she was with Soda, right? Maybe she's interested in Steve but is trying to get to him through Soda! I bet thats it.

Back at the house:

"Why didn't you go play football?" Carmen asked Soda.

"Why didn't you?" he asked her.

"Oh, tosche! (sp?) What do you want to do?" Carmen asked as she sat down on the couch next to Soda.

"Well, what I really want to do is this," he told her. Then he kissed her.

She pulled away pretty quickly and he asked, "What was that bad? I'm sorry."

"No," she said laughing, "it wasn't bad. It's just that you kissed Jessica and now your kissing me. Why the sudden change?"

"What change? I never liked Jessica. Well, I like her but I don't _like_ like her. I was upset about Sandy and she was there trying to comfort me, and thats comfort I needed right then. Carmen, it's always been you."

"Oh," she said deeply touched and this time she kissed him.

Soda liked kissing Carmen way more than he ever had Sandy.

Their action got pretty hot and heavy and just as it was getting very, very, _serious _I walked in on them. Again. Why does that always happen to poor Carmen? I have really bad timing.

"Oh, gosh. I'll just go," I said.

"No, Jessica! Wait!" Carmen pleaded.

"So you kiss me and now you go kissing her while your with Hannah? Soda your a big player!" I said.

"I'm not with Hannah. She was just using me to get with Steve," Soda told us.

"Since when has a girl gone for Steve over you?" I asked him.

"Never. Til now."

"That interesting. Cause your really pretty and he's not,'' Carmen said.

"Oh, thank you," Soda said.

"Your welcome!" she said smiling.

"Uh, you guys are nauseating! So, Carmen what about Johnny?"

"Oh, my gosh! Johnny! I can't do this to him again!" she was now on the brink of tears.

"Okay here's a test. I'm going to ask you a few questions and you need to answer honestly. You can't think about it. You just have to answer. Okay here we go.

Cats or dogs?" I asked her.

"dogs," she told me.

"skirts or pants?"

"pants."

"Christmas or Thanksgiving?"

"Christmas."

"Apple juice or orange juice?"

"Apple juice."

"Soda or Johnny?"

"Johnny." she said.

"There's your answer. You love Johnnny," I told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Soda!" she said, "I do love you. But, Johnny is my guy."

"It's okay. I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I just had to get it out of my system I guess. I'm always avalible if you and Johnny don't make it. You know that right?" he said.

"Of course I do!" Carmen said and she gave him one last kiss.


	46. family issues

I don't have anything special to say, so here's the next chapter I guess. I know it doesn't sound like it, but I have a lot of energy today! Have any of you watched Tommy Howell's reading from the book on the complete novel dvd? It is hil-arious! I love it!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I wish I did cause than Dally would be mine, all mine!runs around the room laughing my evil laugh

Chapter 46

Later that night Darry came home and we were all just sitting around the living room again.

"Oh,hey you know, schools starting soon. We should probally get y'all registered," Darry intrerupted.

"Yeah, that would be great!" I said.

"I can't wait for school. I'm a senior this year!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"But, if you graduate, then what will you do for fun?" Carmen asked.

"What, you really expect him to graduate?" Dally asked.

"Don't underestimate my intellegence!" Two-Bit defeneded himself.

"Uh-huh. Says the guy who thought it was the leaning tower of pizza!'' Soda said.

Two-Bit just cocked an eyebrow and lit a cigarette.

"Two-Bit, two plus two?" I asked.

"What?" he responded.

"Thats what I thought," I said and everyone laughed.

"Did we get any mail today?" Soda asked out of the blue.

"Talk about random!" Carmen said.

"Yeah, we did. We got invited to Uncle John and Gale's party. It's a trifecta! Apparently it's both their birthdays and their anniversary. It's tommorow night. I don't have to work, so should we go?" Darry asked.

"Sure, why not?" I asked.

"Well, none of our family really talks to us since mom and dad died. I beleive the last time we saw or talked to any of them was at mom and dad's funeral," Pony told us.

"Oh, God, thats terrible! Yeah, dessert you right when you need them the most!" Carmen said.

"Well, we kind of refused to let any of them help us, because Mom and Dad didn't like them and never talked to them, and we wanted to stick to their wishes. You know what I mean?" Soda said.

"Yeah like their enemy is your enemy?" I said.

"Excatly. Darry I think we should go," Soda said.

"Can I go too," Hannah asked. She was really excited. I wonder why.

"Of cours you can!" Soda told her. She smiled at him and they kissed.

"Okay, but everyone has to come. That means you too Two-Bit!"

"What? I didn't say anything. Y'all started atacking me. I'm just sittin' here all inoncent and pretty!"

We all laughed as Darry said,'' Good so then we're going see to the those bitches!''

"Don't say that! They're family!" Pony said.

"Yeah, a great family at that! They left us high and dry right when we needed someone the most. I mean one little no to 'do you want to move to Iowa to live with us?' doesn't mean they need to break off all communication with us! Even grandma did! Yeah, so how much do you really think they care?" Darry yelled.

"Darry calm down!'' Soda pleaded.

"NO! Now, Pony you tell me. Really, how much do they care? Huh? Not at all. As I said they're no good sons of bitches!"

"Well, lets go and show them we don't need 'em. We're better off with out that kind of influence in our lives! Like I said, Mom and Dad wouldn't of wanted them to help us." Soda said.

''They probally only invited us out of pity and maybe a little bit of regret!" Darry continued.

"Maybe they wanna help us now. You never know," I said.

"Yeah, well what do you know?" Darry yelled as he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house. Soda went and chased after him.

"I thought Soda said that you guys didn't want anything to do with _them,"_ Carmen said.

" I think that Darry feels that it would have been easier on him if we had their help," Pony told us.

"Oh. Poor Darry," I said sympathetically.

"Is everyone ready!"Darry asked the next night as we were about to head out to the dreaded, yet anticipated party.

Last night Soda managed to get Darry calmed down and they came home about half an hour after they left. No one has talked about that little outburst,so I think it's best if we just leave it at that.

Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, Darry, and Steve were ready and were waiting for us to finish. I took my spinal halo off for the night and the doctor replaced it with a thing that you couldn't see. This one was under my shirt.

"I'm ready!" I said coming out of me and Carmen's room. She was still curling her hair. I looked alot better now that I didn't have that f-ing spinal halo. I guess everyone was used to how we looked on these occasions no one said anything or even whistled. It made me kind of sad!

I went over and sat on the couch next to Dally. He leaned in to kiss me but I blocked him with my hand and said,"Lip gloss!"

"Okay, I think we're all ready now!" Darry said,''lets go!''

"Lets rock these bitches!" Two-Bit yelled. He was already half crocked and I knew there was going to be drinks at the party. This should be a very interesting night.


	47. Chester the molester

Hey, I need more reviews on this chapter than I had on the last one, otherwise I'm not going to update until January of 2078! That means you need to reveiw too, Urnotsethcohen! Girl if you don't I use my karate on you! Don't mess with a bull, you'll get the horns!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Come on people, doesn't anyone else love Tommy Howell's reading on the sprecial dvd? It is hil-arious! Come on!

Chapter 47

We got to the party and everyone was already there. Gale was waiting by the door to greet all of the guests," Hello,it's been to long!" she said to Darry and hugged him. He halfheartedly hugged her back. She then hugged Soda and Ponyboy. The rest of us just walked past her. Darry, Soda, and Pony were now obligated to make small talk for a while so the rest of us got in the line for food.

"Man that was some good food!" Two-Bit said as he put the last bite of his brownie into his mouth.

"Yeah, it really was!" Darry said. Steve mumbled something but no one knew what he said because he had a mouth full of chocolate cake.

"The dance floor is now open!" the d.j. announced.

"Oh, yes! Who wants to dance?" Two-Bit asked. No one answered so he went up there by him self. He was completely crocked now.

"Oh no! Look! He's dancing with the little kids!'' Soda told us.

"OMG! Yeah, he's a great influence. Yeah kids, be like me! I have two shirts and am constantly wasted! Yeah, I'm awesome!" I joked.

Okay, I was half crocked. (a/n I like to say crocked instead of drunk.It's funner to say. Crocked, crocked, crocked. See?) I had had like only two beers. I don't know. I think we were all acting stoned or something because people kept looking at us weird. Or it could have been for other obvious reasons.

A few drinks later and Soda,Steve and Hannah joined Two-Bit on the dance floor, just in time for the chicken dance! It was so hilarious. Half way through Soda fell over causing a domino effect with the rest of the group. No one seemed to care though. They all thought it was funny. Really, it was.

"Hey, babe? You wanna come with me? I gotta smoke," Dally said.

"Yeah, sure," I told him.

"Hey, can I come too? I need a cancer stick though," Pony said. Dally tossed him one.

We were outside smoking,(I didn't smoke. Just Dally and Pony!) and this guy came up and started talking to us. Later Pony told us that that was his uncle.

"Hey, Ponyboy. Long time no see! I hardly even recognized you." Paul, the uncle, said.

''So, is this your girlfriend?" Paul asked referring to me.

"No, she's with Dallas here," Pony told him. Me and Dally both had looks on our faces of what the fuck?

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you both,'' Paul told us.

"Yeah, like wise," I said. And then he left. We all burst out laughing. I don't know if it was the thought of me and Ponyboy going out or if our being kindda crocked made it funnier. Probably both.

We went back inside and Everything was the same. Except they were playing a slow song. Carmen and Johnny were already dancing to it. So were Soda and Hannah

"Wanna dance?" Dal asked me.

"I'd be delighted!"

We went onto the dance floor and danced right next to Carmen and Johnny. Halfway through the song a little girl came up and pulled on Dally's shirt and asked," Hey mister? Will you dance with me?" She was so cute. I thought he would say no so I looked at him like you better not break this sweet little girls heart. So he said sure and picked her up and danced with her for the rest of the song. The next song was Gloria,and I don't know how they had it because it was made in the early 80's,I think but whatever! This guy was all dancing next to me and Carmen.

"Lets get away from Chester the molester!" I said.

We went and sat down just as Darry came up saying,"It's time to go. I gotta work tomorrow."


	48. Beblooo!

Hey! Thanks for all the reveiws on the last chapter! Yeah, we call the guy who does our recess duty at school Chester the Molester! We're kind of mean, but he's so dumb! Anywho...

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. But now Urnotsethcohen does know who I like!

Chapter 48

First thing when we got home Pony went into the bathroom and we all heard him lock the door.

"Saddle up, Pony! Giddy up!'' Carmen yelled.

"Get 'em Pony! Get 'em!" Johnny yelled.

We all looked at them like they were crazy and then we all burst out laughing. He came out faster than usual and we were all sitting around the kitchen table talking. We all were trying to hide our laughter but we weren't doing a very good job,so we all had these crazy smiles on our faces. Finally we couldn't hold out any longer and once again burst out laughing. Pony was clueless and he asked," What?"

"Oh, nothing, sweet cheeks," I kidded him.

"What," he said still kind of confused.

"Shnigalfriztel bebloooo!''

"What," he asked even more confused.

"I'll just make strange noises until he loses his train of thought," I wispered to Soda.

"Okay, whatever," Pony said giving up.

"Oh, you ruined my fun!" I said.

The next morning when Two-Bit came over for breakfast his hair was different. It had been cut short and the pieces that tuft out in the front were all cut off.

"Oh baby!" I said.

"What happened to your hair?" Darry asked.

"My mom made me get it cut," Two-Bit told us. Then he started fake crying and said,"She cut my hair! I hate my hair!"

Soda had been in the shower and when he came out he said,"Look at your tuff hair!"

"I know I look lousy. Just don't rub it in!"

"What are we gonna do today?" Pony asked.

"Nothing legal man! Lets get outta here!" Dally said.

We went to the Dingo for some food and then we went back to the house.

"Guess what you guys get to do today?" Darry said as we walked in the door.

"What is it?" Two-Bit asked, getting a little bit too excited.

"You get to clean out the garage!" Darry said with a mock cheery voice.

"Oh, yipee!" Two-Bit said all the excitment drained out of his voice.

We went to the garage and began our long task which seemed like it would never end.

Finally we got down to the last box and we got that out and now we had to sweep the floor.

"Oh, look! Pony said as he looked through one of the boxes.

"What is it?" Carmen asked.

"It's a photobook from when mom and dad were still alive. Oh, look there's a little baby Soda in the bath tub!" Pony exclaimed.

"Really?" Carmen asked to excitedly.

"Why do you care so much?" Two-Bit asked her, cocking a eyebrow.

"I don't. I just like.. babies," she lied.

"Uh-huh. Sure," I said, "You totally love him!"

"Hey! Carmen is that true?" Johnny asked. Poor Johnny.

"No. I love you sweetie!" she said as she went over to him and kissed him.

"Okay, good," Johnny said reassured.

"Johnny you smell like perfume!" she exclaimed, "and it's not mine!"

"What? No, I'm sure I don't," he said.

"Yes, you do. Johnny are you seeing someone else?"

"No. I wouldn't do that," he told her.

"Johnny, you're lieing to me! Tell me the truth!"

"Okay, there was this girl. At the Dingo the other night."

"What?" she asked ice dripping from her voice.

"She was all over me, but I wasn't into it so I left. That's all that happened," he informed her.

"Oh really? I don't know if I should beleive you."

"Well, Carmen you can't really be mad after your mini affair with Soda," Dally said.

"Secret affair! Wait, how did you know about that? Jessica you told him? You told Dally!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think he was going to blab it out like that!" I said in my defense.

"Wow. To much drama. I'm going home. See y'all later!" Two-Bit said and he left. Pony was just standing there holding the photo album, watching the drama unfold.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It just slipped out. But think about, now you guys are even. You both were with someone else while you were together!" Dally offered trying to make the problem go away.

"I can't beleive it! Carmen how could you do that, and with Soda? I trusted you! And after that Curly thing, I don't know if I can do it again!" Johnny said and then he ran out of the garage and towards the lot.

"Johnny wait!" Carmen yelled after him. She ran to catch up with him.

"Dallas! Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry!" he said innocently.

"Well, I guess it was gonna come out sometime, so I guess it's better to get it out in the open," I said.

"Yeah, so your not mad?" Dally asked as he came over and hugged me from behind.

"No I'm not mad. I can't beleive that Carmen and Johnny are having another fight. I hope it doesn't end up as bad as the last one," I said.

"Yeah, me too!" Pony said.

"Oh, Pony! I forgot you were there!" I said.

"Yeah, well, that happens," Pony said.

"What time is it?" Dally asked squinting into the sun.

"It's uh, about 5:30," Pony told him.

"Hey, Jess you wanna come to Buck's with me for a while?" Dally asked her.

I wonder what he has in mind? Why does Dallas want to go to Bucks?

"Yeah, sure," I said smiling. Whatever he had in mind I was fine with it!


	49. Toupee guy says what

Okay, so this chapter is like so cool! Yeah, so dumbgirlsayswhat? Did y'all say what to that? Ha!Ha! LOL! I hope I got you! I don't think you're all dumb, but's it's funny. I got a lot of people at school today with that one! Urnotsethcohen, you'll like this chapter!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. But I do own Antonia! Do you hear that Toni? I own you! Ha!

Chapter 49

"So Dally what are we going to do at Buck's?" I asked flirtatiously. We were walking down the street toward Buck's and Dally had his arm around my waist.

"Oh, I don't know, look at some pictures, pray the rosary, have sex..." and then he kind of trailed off.

"Excuse me? How dare you mention those two things in the same sentence! There really is something wrong with you!"

"So, is that your round about way of saying no way?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," I told him.

"Oh, come on! You ruined my whole romantic plan!" he said a disappointed look on his face.

"You had a romantic plan?" I asked truly disbelieving.

"No, not really," he admitted.

"So, you were just going for the guilt trip there, huh?"

"Yeah, I was. I guess it didn't work, huh?"

"No, it really didn't," I said, severly disappointed.

As we walked past the lot, and saw Carmen and Johnny there, arguing.

"Poor Johnny. I can't beleive she did that to him again," I said, truly disappointed in Carmen and her actions. Gosh, now I sound like her mom!

"Yeah, too bad. I have a feeling Johnny will be just fine, though," Dally said trying to hide the smirk that was forming across his face.

"Do you know something I don't know?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he said, wich really meant yes.

"Do you want to tell me?" I asked. Now he was going to have me guessing forever! So he has to tell me, or I will kill him with my switchblade!

"Oh, come on! Tell me!" I begged.

"I have to respect Johnnycake's wishes. I really can't tell you. But, if Carmen and Johnny break up for good, then I think you'll find out for yourself," he told me.

"Oh, okay."

At Buck's... well I can't exactly tell you what happened at Buck's. Not that we did it, or anything, just I don't want to say. So lay off okay? (A/N I really don't know what they did at Buck's! I thought I could take the weekend to figure it out, but I didn't so, they did nothing, okkey dokey? Okay.)

The next morning Darry, Soda, Steve were at work. Me, Dally, Two-Bit, and Carmen were all sitting at the kitchen table talking about the events of the last few days. Ponyboy had been reading in his room, and he must have been laying down, because his hair looked real funny. It was kind of combed over to the side, like Donal Trump's. It looked like a toupee!

"Toupee guy say what?" I said to Pony.

"What?" he asked. That was exactly the response we were looking for and we all burst out laughing.

"What? I don't get it!" Pony exclaimed, hating being left out of the joke, again!

"Well, I said toupee guy says what, promting your response of 'what'. That instated our childish laughter," I explained to him.

"Oh, okay. I get it!" he said relieved to finally be in on the joke.

Just then Johnny walked in with a girl that had a shocking resembalance to Carmen.

"Hey, everybody! This is Antonia. Antonia, this is Dallly, Jessica, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Carmen," Johnny said introducing us.

Two-Bit stood up and shook her hand. Carmen was giving her a cold stare. And Dally could hardly hold back his laughter at the whole situation.

"So, where did you two meet?" I asked. Damn, Antonia looks a lot like Carmen!

"Well, I went to the park last night, and she was there sitting on the swings. We started talking, and haven't been apart since!" Johnny said happily.

"You just met, like nine hours ago," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but we really hit it off," Antonia said.

"Hey, Jessica do wanna come with me to the DX?" Carmen asked. She was oh-bivosly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure," I said and we got up and left for Soda and Steve's DX station.


	50. Cookay

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I was at a major roadblock for ideas. I just came up with this as I was typing! Hope you like this new chapter! They are going to start school, which will be very interesting!

Chapter

So we went to the DX and met Soda and Steve there. Soda practically ran over to Carmen and like jumped on her. I just walked over to Steve and he gave me a Pepsi. Steve went back to work and I just stood there drinking my pop.

Soda and Carmen were like making out for like seven minutes until Steve finally said,"Hey, buddy you gotta work."

"Oh, yeah," Soda said as he walked towards the car Steve was working on.

"Hey, Carmen can we go now?" I asked. I really wanted to get back home and see Dally.

"Okay, yeah. I guess so. Bye Soda," she said and they kissed one more time and we left.

We got home Johnny and Antonia were sitting on the couch acting all obnoxious.

"Y'all know school starts tomorrow?" Two-Bit asked us.

"No, actually it doesn't Two-Bit. Tomorrow's just orientation," Carmen told him.

"Yeah, thats what I meant," he said trying to cover up his mistake.

"I'm excited!" I said."Dally, to bad you don't go to school. Why don't you?" I asked.

"I don't like uh, authority figures," Dally said as he sat down next to me.

"Well, you could go just to hang out with me!" I suggested.

"I don't think thats to hot of an idea," he said.

"Fine. Be that way!" I said in mock anger.

"Dal, what do you do while we're at school all day?" Johnny asked.

"None of your buisness," he responded cooly.

"Well, I don't know about y'all but I'm excited! Maybe there will be some cool teachers!" Carmen said to me.

"Yeah, like Mr. Irlbeck!" I said excitedly.

"No, Jessica not like cook-ay!" Carmen said.

"Why not?" I asked disappointed.

"Because you have Dally!" Carmen pointed out.

"Oh, right." Everyone else was just sitting there listening to our conversation comepletey lost about who we were talking about.

"Who's Mr. Irlbeck?" Dally asked his curiosity showing on his face.

"He was our math teacher at our old school," I told him.

"Ohhh, I see," he said, but he still didn't relax a bit.

"But we can have a Mrs. Schreck, even though she isn't replaceable!" I said.

"Yes, we can have a Mrs. Schreck," Carmen said.

"Good! I love school!" I said.


	51. I like milk!

Hey everyone! I love Cook-ay! I have a lot of energy today and I am like really loving this chapter! I really liked the last chapter too!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but I do like Cook-ay! Oh, yeah did I mention that I like Cook-ay! Oh, I think I did!

Chapter 51

The next day we went to the school at 12:00 pm. Soda was with us, but only because he wanted to spend some time with Carmen. Dally came with me because he wanted to watch out for and "Mr. Irlbeck's" that I might see. Can you say over protective!

"So Carmen, what groups do we want to be in?" I asked as we walked through the cafeteria that was full of tables explaining all of the activities."Will it be cheerleading, chess club, or are going to run for student council?" I asked.

"I think I'll stick with basketball and soccer," Carmen told me.

"Hey, those are the sports that I do too!" Antonia said.

"Gag me," Carmen whispered to me. I like Antonia, but I see why Carmen wouldn't.

I went to check out the speech and debate table, and know what I found there? Yes, you guessed it a new Mr. Irlbeck!

''So, you're interested in speech and debate?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Jessica," I informed him.

"I'm Mr. Dean, nice to meet you," he said as he stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Damn, to bad you're a minor!" I heard him say under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I have to say I was mildly horrified yet very pleased at the same time.

"I look forward to working with you this year!" said after I had signed the sheet that signed me up for it.

"Yeah, me too!" I said just as Dally came along and pulled me away.

I was about to yell at him as we met back up with the group, but I saw that they had a table of cookies!

"Cookies!" I screamed and I ran over to the table.

Everyone else followed me over there and as we stood there the conversation turned serious. I was just standing there eating my cookie when I noticed that there was milk, too.

"So, uh, Jessica what do you think about Antonia?" Johnny asked. I hadn't even noticed she was gone.

I poured myself a glass of milk and simply said,"I like milk!"

"Come Jess! Seriously, what do you think?" Johnny pleaded.

"I like milk!" I responded.

Just then we were joined by none other than Mr. Dean at the cookie (Cook-ay!) table.

"Hello Jessica!" he said.


	52. Ohhhh baby!

Hey! What's up everyone? Hope you had a great Easter! Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it isn't the best! Oh, and by the way, Mr. Irlbeck and Mrs. Schreck aren't real, if any of you were wondering!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. But I do own Mr. Dean! Scary thought! Cook-ay!

Chapter 52

"Hi Mr. Dean. These are my friends. You probally already know them, but this is Carmen," I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Carmen!" Mr. Dean said as he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

She shook his hand and said, " Yeah, nice to meet you, too!"

He got some cookies and then left.

"Jess, you need to watch out for him," Pony told me.

"Why?" I asked. He seems perfectly all right to me.

"You just do okay?" Pony said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay. Chill out, Pon. Everythings fine!" I assured him.

Pony just nodded and walked away.

Okay, that was really weird, I thought.

"So guys, are we done here or what?" Dally asked getting impatient.

"I guess so. Well, I am anyways. We can go babe!" I said.

"Thank you!" he said.

We said goodbye to everyone then we left.

"Why were you so anxious to leave, Dally?" I asked as we walked back toward the Curtis house.

"That place gives me the creeps! I hate school!"

"I like school! I like to know stuff and learn new things!'' I told him. Why wouldn't you like school even if you just go there to see your friends?

"Good for you!" he said.

As we approached the house we found something that no one would ever expect.

Tim Shepard was standing there holding a baby.

"Tim what's going on?" I asked. Why the hell would Time Shepard have a baby? There's only one explanation... but no. It couldn't be... his?

"Well, I came over to find Dally, and this little girl was sitting on your porch. I found a note, but I didn't open it. Here," he said and he handed me the note.

I opened it and it said:

To whom ever it may concern,

This is my daughter, Alexis. I can not afford to take care of her, or myself and I want a better life for her. Please do whatever you think is best for her, for I'm sure you know better than I. If you chose to raise her, raise her as your own. Don't even tell her that I exist. Thank you and God bless.

Sincerley,

Desperate Mother

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed.

I gave the note to Dally and he read it, too.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him after he got done reading it.

"Well, none of us can afford to take care of her. We can take her to the state. They'll know what to do with her," Dally suggested.

Tim was still standing there holding the Alexis. She was holding on to his finger and he was talking baby talk to her. I can't beleive Tim was doing that!

"Well, why don't we wait for Darry to get home? He'll know what to do," I said.

So all three of us went inside to wait for Darry to get off work and come home.


	53. kissing ashtrays

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I've been really busy lately! We just graduated yesterday! I'm so sad! Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Puh-lease review!

disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but I do have an really tuff Outsiders poster!

Chapter 53

"So did you guys beleive the note?" Tim asked as us after we got inside the house. Tim sat down in Darry's chair. He was still holding Alexis, and she still had his finger.

"Yeah, why?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's just a joke I'm playing on Darry!" Tim told us all excited.

"Why would you want to play a prank on Darry?" It was Dally's turn to be hesitant.

"I don't know! It just seemed like fun!" Tim told us beginning to laugh.

"But, where'd you get the baby?" I asked.

"Oh, she's my cousin. My uncle wanted to go to the bar, so I'm watching her for the afternoon." he informed us.

"Wait you uncle left... You know what, never mind! Tim why don't you just go home!" I said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Tim. Get outta here!" Dally commanded him.

"Oh, come one guys! Please just let me trick Darry!" Tim pleaded with us.

"NO! Seriously, Tim you need to leave!" I said forcefully.

"Okay, okay. Fine I'll go! It was going to be so funny though! You sure missed out!" he said finally defeated.

He left and Dally went into the kitchen and got us both a coke and he sat back down on the couch next to me and lit a cigarette.

"Why do you smoke?" I asked him.

" I don't know. I've never really thought about it," he responded. "Is it really like kissing an ashtray?"

"Hmm, I don't remember!" I said playfully. I leaned over and kissed Dally, when I pulled away I said,"No, not really! Kissing you is definetly not like kissing an ashtray!"

Just then everyone else walked in the door, well everyone save Darry since he was still at work.

"So what's going on?" Carmen asked.

"Nothing. Just chilling like Bob Dylan!" I said.

Me and Carmen laughed but everyone else was looking at us blankly. How could I have been so stupid? There isn't a Bob Dylan yet!

"Oh, he's a guy we used to go to school with! People at our school would always say that because it rhymes!" I pathetically lied.

"Okay, whatever," Pony said. He sounds like a girl, I thought

"I'm bored. What should we do now?" Carmen asked.

"Gosh, you have a shorter attention span than my sister's hamster!" Two-bit said.

"Oh, and like yours is any better!" Carmen retorted.

"I never said it was!" Two-bit said raising his hands in a kind of truce.

"Lets go see a movie!" Dally suggested looking right at me, but talking to the whole group.

I smiled and said,"Yeah, lets go!"

Everyone else agreed, so we headed out for the movie just as Darry got home. We decided to be nice and wait for Darry to be ready. Fifteen minutes later, we left for the drive-in.


	54. Closure

Hola! You all are very lucky that I'm updating because I got like one review on it! Hopefully people will review this one!

disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 54

So, at the movie me and Dally didn't actually watch the moive! You know what I'm saying! I think you do! Johnny and Antonia watched the movie. Carmen was to busy making out with Soda that she didn't even notice how uncomfortable Johnny was. He still totally loves her.

After the movie me and Dally were oblivious to the rest of the group. Pony finally said something to us," So where are you guys going now?"

"What? Oh, uh I don't know. You wanna go to Buck's Jessica?" Dally asked.

"Might as well!" I said.

So we left the group and headed for Buck's.

With the rest of the gang, Antonia had to go home. So that left just Pony, Two-Bit, Johnny, Carmen, Darry, and Sodapop.

"Hey, Pony you wanna come with me to go see Kathy?" Two-Bit asked him.

"Um, I guess. Why?" Pony asked him.

"Just do it!" Two-Bit told him. So they left and Darry began to realize what Two-Bit was doing. They were trying to leave Johnny and Carmen alone so that they could talk.

"Well, Soda we got some house work to do. Come on!" Darry said and he grabbed Soda's arm and dragged him away. They were finally alone.

"So..." Carmen kind of trailed off.

"Hey, so do you want to go the lot for a minute? I wanna talk to you," Johnny said.

Carmen nodded her head and they headed over to the lot. When they got there they sat down and Johnny started in on the speech that he had been practicing.

"Are we ever going to be together again?" he asked very bluntly.

"I don't know. I mean I love you Johnny, but more like a brother, not a lover," Carmen told him.

"I just needed closure that we're over. Listen,Carmen I'll always love you, and if you ever need to talk I'm here for you," Johnny told her. He gave her a kiss on the check and then got up and left her sitting there dazed and confused.


	55. At last

Hey! I know you guys are so excited about how long my story has been going on, but I think it's time for it to end. I feel so cheesy writing this chapter, but it has to be done. I hope it's better than it seems to me writing it! I'm sure it is! Sorry if you guys are disappointed that it's over, but it can't go on forever!

disclaimer: For the last time in this story I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 55

So, back at Buck's we were trying to go upstairs to a room, when we got stopped by a teary eyed Angela Shepard. She was running down the stairs and ran into Dally.

He grabbed her arms, and asked, "Angela what's wrong? What happened?"

"This guy, he.." and she trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"I never knew that you cared if a guy wanted do you,'' Dally said, ice dripping from his voice.

"Very funny," she said sarcastically.

"So you do care? You're not a total slut!" Dally said obviously trying to make her laugh. It worked.

"I should go," she said wiping the tears from her face.

"Okay, are you gonna be okay? Tell Tim, he'll get the guy for you," Dally instructed her.

"Okay, thats good idea! Bye," she said and she retreated down the stairs.

We finally got to Dally's room and it was messier than ever before.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"I don't like to clean," Dally told me.

"No shit!"

"Hey now!" Dally said

"Don't think I'm doing anything in this mess!" I said

"Okay, fine then clean it!"

"I will!"

So I did. Dally just laid on the bed as I picked up his clothes and trash.

Half an hour later I finally finished and the room looked better than I had ever seen it.

"Wow! Jess, I've never seen my room look so good!" he told me.

"Well, I do have the magic touch," I said as I laid down next to him on the bed.

"Thank you!" he said as he kissed me on the lips.

"You're welcome!" I said as I kissed him back.

He kissed me on my lips, both cheeks and moved on to my ear. He nibbled on my ear for a while then pulled off my shirt. I let him. He began to kiss my chest and I pulled of hisi shirt and he kicked his shoes off. We were both breathing hard and we knew where this was headed.

He stopped and was about to say something, but I stopped him with my lips. We both knew that this was right.

When they were done and they both laid there in bed holding each other, it was then that Dallas Winston realized that Jessica was the only girl worth waiting for and he was glad that he did.

_I'm kind of sad that Time Twister is over, but I can move on to a new story! Yay! I love you all and thanks for reading my story and reviewing! Stay gold!_


	56. Epilogue

Epilouge

Jessica and Dally got married a year after the story ends. They had four kids that they raised in Tulsa. Their kids names were Daniel, Isabel, Johnny, and Kelly. Dally took over running Buck's after Buck died and Jessica stayed home all day to run the house and take care of the kids. They lived happily ever after, of course!

Johnny and Carmen eventually got back together. They all went through several different realationships, and none of them worked out to well. They both finally came to the realization that they were meant for each other. They lived in the house next to Jessica and Dally and had twins named Aimee and Mackenzie. Johnny helped Dally at Buck's and Carmen ran the household, which mostly consisted of talking to Jessica all day! They too, lived happily ever after!

Sodapop was devastated when Carmen left him for Johnny, but he move on. He enlisted in the army and died in Vietnam. He never fell in love again, but died with the knowledge that he was very loved by two beautiful girls!

Darry finally got over Jessica at her wedding. It was only then that he realized that he didn't have a chance. But he finally moved on, and met the women of her dreams. They had one daughter that they named Jessica. They never moved out of the Curtis' house.

Ponyboy finished high school and went of to an out of state college. He wrote and award winning novel and became famous for his book about greaser life in Tulsa. He never fell in love, but when he got old he moved in with Johnny and Carmen.

Two-Bit and Kathy never broke up again. She finally got him to settle down and stop chasing after every blonde that he saw. They got married and had fraternal twins named Mickey and Minnie. They opened up a day care in their home.

Steve worked at the DX for the rest of his life. He eventually became owner of it and always loved to fix the cars. Although, after Soda left for Vietanm the female clientale got smaller! Evie left Steve for a soc and Steve spent the rest of his life alone in the apartment about the DX.

They all stayed friends forever and as the years went past their bonds of frienship got stronger and stronger. They were the family that all of them had always wanted, but never had. The gang stayed the gang, forever!

_Awww, now it's really over! Hope you guys liked the epilouge! I'm kind of sad that Time Twister is over, but I can move on to a new story! Yay! I love you all and thanks for reading my story and reviewing! Stay gold!_


End file.
